Tod ohne zu Sterben
by Aischa
Summary: Harry gerät in die Fänge von Voldemort,als er in den Ferien seine Freunde besuchen will.In den Kerkern der Todesser trifft er auf ein Mädchen, das ihm hilft die ewige Folterungen zu ertragen.Doch in Toms Welt ist nicht Mal das kleinste Glück von Dauer.
1. Kapitel 1

Harry saß in seinem dunklen Zimmer, die Stirn fest an die kalte Fensterscheibe gedrückt, um den Scherz der Narbe zu mildern

**Diese Fanfiction beginnt mit dem Anfang des 5.Bandes. **

**Wer weiß dass er von Gewalt, Trauer, Angst etc. Albträume bekommt sollte hiervon die Finger lassen**

**Das hier ist keine Lovestorry. ****Falls es Pairings geben wird (darüber bin ich mir noch nicht sicher) kommen trotzdem keine großartigen Liebeszenen.**

**Alle Charaktere, außer das Mädchen im Kerker, gehören J.K.R. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. (schön wärs muhahaha)**

**Ich werde jede Woche ein Kapitel heraus zu bringen(…vllt auch mal 2), aber bitte gebt mir Kommentare, damit ich nicht die Lust verliere. Ihr könnt auch schreiben, dass ich meine Story total scheiße findet(WEHE!) Also immer schön Kommis schreiben!!**

**Ich hab vor, aus meiner Story zwei Teile zu machen…Also ist das hier der 1.Teil mit so…ca.13Kapiteln oder so…******

**Kapitel 1**

Harry saß in seinem dunklen Zimmer, die Stirn fest an die kalte Fensterscheibe gedrückt, um den Schmerz in seiner Narbe zu lindern.

Er hatte bis eben noch Hausaufgaben gemacht, wurde dann aber von einem grässlichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe gestört.

Dies war inzwischen nichts mehr neues, aber dennoch nicht weniger unangenehm. Nachts träumte er oft von grausamen Folterungen.

Immer wieder begleitete er Cedric in den Tod und musste sich von dem Toten Anschuldigungen anhören. Je länger er hier war, um so schlimmer wurde es.

Inzwischen schrieen ihn auch seine Eltern und die anderen Personen an, welche er dort getroffen hatte, dass sie ohne ihn noch leben würden.

Plötzlich schreckte Harry hoch, als er von einigen Eulen gestört wurde, die laut an seiner Fensterschreibe krazten.

Schnell, damit seine Verwandten nichts hörten, ließ er sie herein. Verwundert über den Ansturm, schaute er auf die drei Eule.

‚Was soll das? Es ist doch nicht etwa was passiert?'

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und einen Weitern auf seinen Kalender, bis er begriff, was der Ansturm sollte.

‚Ich habe Geburtstag!'

Es waren drei Eulen. Die eine Eule, welche von seiner Hedwig Unterstützung bekam, da sie zwei Päckchen trug, war Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys. Die andere war Pig, Rons kleines Käuzchen.

Harry nahm den Eulen die Geschenke und den Brief ab und öffnete das kleinste Päckchen zuerst.

Es war ein Buch: Wie baue oder Style ich einen Besen?.

Auf dem Einband war ein alter Shooting Star abgebildet, der sich dann in seine Bestandteile zerlegte, welche alle beschriftet waren und sich schließlich ein nagelneuer Besen zusammensetzte. Das Bild ähnelte nun dem eines Feuerblitzes. Der Junge lachte leise in sich hinein. Er konnte sich denken, was es seinen Freund an Überwindung gekostet hatte, dieses Buch nicht selbst zu behalten, zumal es sicher nicht billig gewesen war. Harry seufzte.

In dem anderen Geschenk waren jede Menge Scherzartikel von Fred und Gorge, die zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestens gedacht waren. Es gab Pulver, das den Gegner bewegungsunfähig machte, sobald er nur eine Prise abbekam oder bei einer ganzen Ladung ohnmächtig werden ließ. Figürchen, die man mit „amaninom" erwecken konnte und die dann jeder beliebigen Person Ratschläge gaben wie: „Ein neuer Haarschnitt würde dir gut tun" oder einer 30-Jährigen sagten: „Mit Antifaltencreme würdest bestimmt wieder wie 60 aussehen!"

‚_Das könnte lustig werden!'_

Ein böses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Im letzten Päckchen war ein großer Obstkuchen von Mrs. Weasley. Dann nahm er sich aufgeregt den Brief vor. Die Briefe, welche er bisher bekommen hatte, waren mit besorgten Fragen über sein Befinden und stetigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gefüllt oder übertrieben fröhlich geschrieben gewesen. Der Grund dafür lag natürlich auf der Hand, denn am Ende des letzten Jahres war Lord Voldemort zurück gekehrt. Und auch wenn er immer wieder darauf hinwies, dass es ihm hier bei seinem Verwandten alles andere als gut ging, schienen alle mit seinem Aufenthalt hier zufrieden sein. Ob er am Ende der Ferien ein psychisches Wrack sein würde, schien allen egal zu sein. Hauptsache Voldemort würde ihn nicht umbringen

Was Harry besonders aufregte, war dass Hermine und Ron im Mittelpunkt aller Informationen und Handlungen zu stehen schienen, ihm aber nichts verrieten

Die Einsamkeit, die der Junge bei den Dursleys immer ertragen musste, war auch nicht gerade angenehm, wo er doch so gerne mit seinen Freunden oder noch besser, mit seinem Paten, reden würde. Aber Hermine wäre sicher zufrieden, dass er sich mal in einen armen Hauselfen hinein versetzen musste.

‚_Nein! Ich tue ihr unrecht. Hermine sorgt sich immer um mich. Ohne sie wäre ich schon so oft aufgeschmissen gewesen. Sie wäre entsetzt, wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr ich hier schuften muss!' _

Doch vielleicht war in einer von seinen Geburtstagskarten, die Ankündigung, dass er bald abgeholt werden würde und er seinen Onkel und seine Tante nur noch wenige Zeit ertragen musste.

**Hi Harry**

_**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe die Muggel sind einigermaßen erträglich und machen dir das Leben nicht zur Hölle. Die Geschenke müssten so ungefähr nach deinem Geschmack sein, oder? Der Obstkuchen kommt sicher gut, wenn dein Cousin noch immer auf Diät ist. Dein Feuerblitz ist ja schon perfekt, aber in dem Buch sind noch einige Dinge, die sicher ganz praktisch sind und mit den Scherzartikeln kannst du die Muggel ärgern, wenn sie sich mal wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen und du brauchst nicht mal zu zaubern! Erzähl aber bloß Mum nichts davon, die würde an die Decke gehen. Hier ist ziemlich viel los, allerdings sagt uns niemand irgendwas. Wir verbringen unsere Zeit größtenteils damit aufzuräumen. Freu mich schon darauf, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Viele Grüße von allen Weasleys.**_

Ciao

_**Ron**_

Harry seufzte schwer. War ja klar. Nicht die leiseste Andeutung, dass man ihn hier wegholen würde. Dann lächelte er jedoch. Wie gern wäre er jetzt bei ihnen. Die Weasleys waren schon immer wie eine Familie gewesen, die er nie gehabt hatte. Nur, was meinte Ron bloß mit „aufräumen"? Der Junge schaute sich nach den Eulen um. Hedwig saß in ihrem Käfig und erlaubte sogar Pig, unter streng kontrolliertem Blick, etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Errol lag bewegungsunfähig auf seinem Bett und so trug Harry ihn auch ihn Hedwigs Käfig.

„Etwas überfüllt, aber muss jetzt mal gehen", sagte er zu Hedwig kopfschüttelnd. Die Antwort war ein uneindeutiges Krächzen.

Inzwischen war noch eine Eule angekommen. Ein großer, stattlicher Uhu saß leicht ungeduldig am Fenster und schauten Harry erwartungsvoll an. Dieser nahm ihm einen Brief und ein Geschenk ab. Kaum war er von seiner Last befreit, flog er auch schon durch das offene Fenster nach draußen. Der Brief erfreute den Gryffindor sehr, denn Harry erkannte die ordentliche, schwungvolle Handschrift sofort.

**Lieber Harry**

_**Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe das du dich wohl befindest und bisher angenehme Ferien hattest. Wenn du willst kannst du morgen um 14.00Uhr zu deinen Freunden kommen. In dem Päckchen befindet sich ein Stein, welcher ein Portschlüssel ist. Leider ist er ungemeldet, deswegen werden dich deine Verwandten heute Nachmittag an einen vereinbarten Ort bringen, von dem aus du dann her kommst. Wir konnten für den Portschlüssel nicht all zu viel Magie verwenden, da er sonst von dem Ministerium bemerkt werden würde. Also kann er kein all zu großes Gewicht tragen, lass bitte deine Sachen in deinem Zimmer, wir werden sie später abholen. In der Hoffnung dich Morgen wohlbehalten zu sehen**_

_**verbleibe ich mit herzlichsten Grüßen**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Begeistert rupfte der Junge das Geschenk auf. Ein glutroter Stein kam zum Vorschein, in dem sich das matte Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel, widerspiegelte. Besser konnte seine Laune nicht mehr werden.

Zufrieden, sich nur leicht wundernd, warum Sirius und Hermine sich nicht gemeldet hatten, legte er sich in sein Bett zurück. Den Schmerz der Narbe völlig vergessen.

‚_Morgen um 14.00Uhr bin ich wieder bei meinen Freunden.'_

Der nächste Morgen weckte Harry mit warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das noch offene Fenster in das Zimmer fielen. In ihm brodelte ein Hochgefühl wie er es selten erlebt hatte und in diesen Sommerferien noch gar nicht. Nur noch ein paar Stunden! Freudig sprang er auf, um seine Sachen zu packen. Auch wenn er sie nicht mitnehmen würde, wäre es doch für jene, die sie abholen würden, praktischer.

Das Geburtstagskind hatte gerade mal zehn Minuten gebraucht, als er auch schon fertig war. Grade dachte er an Pig und wollte schauen, ob der Kauz noch da war, als sein Blick auf zwei Eulen fiel, die es sich auf dem Fenstersims bequem machten. Sofort rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Jetzt würde er sicher erfahren, dass er doch noch nicht kommen konnte. Aber der Portschlüssel war doch trotzdem noch aktiv. Er würde ihn einfach um 14.00Uhr anfassen. Aus versehen natürlich. Nur was war, wenn die Dursleys auch erfahren hatten dass sie ihn heute nicht fahren brauchten?

‚_Stopp! Ganz ruhig! Vielleicht brachten die Eulen ja ganz andere Nachricht. Immerhin waren es ja auch zwei und waren da nicht zwei Päckchen?'_

Ein erleichterter Lacher kam über Harrys Lippen. Schnell befreite er die Vögel von den Briefen und Päckchen und entließ sie wieder. Pig und Errol machten sich mit ihnen auf den Weg. Der erste Brief war von Sirius.

**Hi Harry**

_**Na alles klar bei dir? Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag. Tut mir leid, dass meine Eule nicht heut Nacht mit denen der anderen kam, aber wir haben momentan, da wo wir sind, etwas Eulenmangel. Von mir bekommst du ein magisches Messer. Es öffnet alle Schlösser und du**____**musst es nicht einmal ins Schloss stecken. Wenn du zum Beispiel gefesselt bist und die Hände nicht bewegen kannst, das Messer aber in der Tasche stecken hast, brauchst du dich nur auf es zu konzentrieren und dann auf die Sache die offen sein soll. Sehr nützlich, also in diesen Zeiten. Und damit man es dir auch nicht abnimmt, kann es nur von dem Besitzer gesehen, gespürt oder genutzt werden.**_

_**Noch einen schönen Geburtstag, wir sehen uns nachher. **_

_**Sirius**_

Harry öffnete das Päckchen. Heraus kam ein silbernes glänzendes Messer, das man problemlos mit einem Taschenmesser verwechseln konnte. An die Seite war eine Schrift eingraviert: „_Von Sirius an sein geliebtes Patenkind Harry!"_ Dem Jungen überkam ein wunderbares Gefühl. Er hatte jemanden, der sich um seine Sicherheit sorgte, der ihn liebte für das, was er war. Sicher, Ron, Hermine, die Weasleys und natürlich auch Dumbledore, liebten und achtete ihn, aber mit Sirius war es was besonderes. Fast als hätte man ihm einen Vater geschenkt. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er ohne ihn noch leben sollte, dabei kannten sie sich er seit einem Jahr!

Der zweite Brief war von Hermine.

**Lieber Harry**

_**Alles, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Entschuldige dass ich so spät schreibe, aber Sirius und ich konnten einfach niemanden finden, der uns seine Eulen ausleihen konnte. Aber jetzt habe ich ja geschrieben. Sicherlich willst du wie immer wissen, was hier so alles los ist, aber gedulde dich noch eine Weile. Wir werden dich sicher bald sehen und dann können wir dir ja alles erzählen. Ich weiß das dir die Ferien bei deinen Verwandten nicht sonderlich zusagen und da dachte ich mir, ich schenke dir dieses Jahr kein Buch, (grins nicht so blöd!) sondern eine Kette. Und zwar ist es ein Medallion mit mehreren Bildern drin, damit du in diesen schweren Zeiten immer ein paar Bilder von uns hast und daran denkst, dass es aus lustige Seiten im Leben gibt. Nur derjenige, der sie umlegt, kann sie auch wieder abmachen und zerstören kann man sie auch nicht. Du brauchst auch nur „Öffnen" sagen oder „Bild eins" oder ähnliches. Auch die Bildgröße ist veränderbar. Das Medallion gehorcht auf jeden Befehl. Aber sieh selbst. Ach ja, sehen können es auch nur diejenige, die es von dir aus sehen dürfen. **_

_**Bis später,**_

Hermine

Er grinste. Hermine kannte ihn viel zu gut. _„Grins nicht so blöd!"_

Dann wurde sein Grinsen zu einem Lachen. Aber schließlich öffnete der Junge neugierig das Geschenk. Auf weißer Watte gebettet kam eine silberne Kette zum Vorschein. Ein ovalförmiger, ebenfalls silberner Anhänger lag daneben auf dem ein Hogwartslöwe, ganz in Gold, geprägt war. Harry flüsterte mit trockener Stimme: „Öffnen!" und wie von Geisterhand sprang der Anhänger auf, war aber leer. Grade wollte er „Bild eins" murmeln, als von unten das liebliche Gekreische Petunias nach oben schall. „Junge! Beeile dich und komm sofort herunter!"

„Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?", fauchte Vernon. Harry blickte auf die Uhr. „Ja. Es ist um 12.00Uhr." Der Onkel lief bei der Gelassenheit des Jungen rot an vor Wut.

„Genau. Und deine Missgeburten von Freunden haben dir doch sicher geschrieben, dass wir dich zu einen bestimmten Punkt fahren sollen, von dem aus du dann selbst weiter reist." Vernon schien das Wort „Portschlüssel" bewusst nicht auszusprechen, als ob es giftig wäre.

„Ja und?", fragte Harry, verwundert, was das Ganze sollte. Es waren doch noch zwei Stunden.

„Gib es auf, Vernon, solche Menschen verstehen halt nichts von Höflichkeit", beruhigte seine Frau ihn.

„In einer dreiviertel Stunde bist du bereit! Verstanden?" Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry nach oben. Lag es an ihm oder waren seine Verwandten einfach nur so schwer zu verstehen?

Pünktlich um 12.45Uhr stand Harry bereit. Er hatte nur seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche. Außerdem hatte er die Kette und das magische Messer von Sirius um den Hals hängen und ein paar Scherzartikel von Fred und George und eingesteckt, da er auf Grund der vielen Geschenke einfach kein Platz mehr im Koffer gehabt hatte. Diese kleinen Gegenstände würden schon nicht zu viel sein.

Ärgerlich drängte Dursley ihn ins Auto. Und so fuhr der Junge der lebt, voller Freude in sein Unglück. Nicht wissend, dass bald nichts mehr so wie früher sein würde.

**Und?? Lohnt sich´s weiter zu schreiben? ******


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank für das liebe Kommentar :-) Keine Sorge...die beiden sind keine Geschwister...Aber du wirst sicherlich merken, dass eine Liebesbeziehung in den Kerkern etwas problematisch wäre...Auch ansonsten passt sie in diesen Teil der Story einfach nicht rein. Ich hoffe du liest sie trotzdem!

Und hier das nächste Kapitel...

--

Das Auto in dem Harry saß, fuhr über die Autobahn

Ärgerlich drängte Dursley ihn ins Auto. Und so fuhr der Junge der lebt, voller Freude in sein Unglück. Nicht wissend, dass bald nichts mehr so wie früher sein würde.

**Kapitel 2**

Das Auto, in dem Harry saß, fuhr viel zu schnell über eine Kreuzung und bog dann zur Autobahn ab. Das gleichmäßige Motorengeräusch und die Stille im Auto machte Harry dösig, auch der Schlafmangel der vergangen Nacht war nicht grade hilfreich beim wach bleiben. Schon die ganze Fahrt lang hatte sein Onkel nichts gesagt, obwohl er beim Autofahren eigentlich gerne über etwas herzog und die Möglichkeit den Jungen runter zu machen gerade besser denn je war. Doch Harry war nun mal nicht gerade einer seiner Lieblingsgesprächspartner und wahrscheinlich machte ihn auch die Vorstellung auf ein baldiges, mögliches Zusammentreffen mit Zauberern nervös.

Aber, Harry wollte nicht einschlafen, er musste über vieles nachdenken. Wo würde ihn der Portschlüssel wohl hin bringen? Ron hatte geschrieben, dass sie im Mittelpunkt von allen Geschehen standen, die gegen Voldemort abliefen. Doch Allerdings, wurde ihnen nichts gesagt und sie verbrachten die ganze Zeit mit aufräumen. Wo um alles in der Welt waren sie, dass sie nicht einfach mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes Ordnung schaffen konnten?

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Hermines und Sirius' Geschenken. Beide Geschenke waren gegen alles Mögliche geschützt. Harry wusste, dass es gefährliche Zeiten waren, genauso wie er wusste, dass sie für ihn gefährlicher waren, als für jeden anderen. Die Geschenke waren beide sehr praktisch, aber dass sie es auch noch so ausführlich erklärt hatten, überraschte und zeigten ihm, dass sie sich eindeutig über irgendetwas Sorgen machten.

‚_Na ja. Vielleicht übertreibe ich nur mal wieder. Schließlich ist Hermine ja immer übervorsichtig und besorgt, und Sirius größte Angst muss es wohl sein, den Sohn seines besten Freundes auch noch zu verlieren. Ich werde langsam paranoid.' _Der Junge seufzte.

„Hör auf rumzustöhnen! Sei lieber dankbar das ich dich überhaupt fahre!", fauchte Onkel Vernon und der Gryffindor konnte nur mit Müh und Not einen weiteren Seufzer unterdrücken. Wie sehr seine Verwandten ihn doch verabscheuten!

Aber in wenigen Stunden würde er bei seinen Freunden sein. Ob sie wohl eine Feier für ihn geplant hatten? Er würde ihnen schon verzeihen, dass sie ihm nie etwas auskunftsfreudiges geschrieben hatten. Jetzt würde er ja alles erfahren. Gedankenverloren starrte Harry aus dem Fenster. Draußen war nichts zu sehen, außer weiten, endlosen Einöden. Es hatte begonnen zu regnen. Seine Augen wurden schwer. Der Junge gähnte herzhaft. Er wollte doch wach bleiben!

**Voldemort kam über den Friedhof auf ihn zu. Harry konnte nicht weglaufen. Jetzt lief er ihm sogar noch entgegen. Dann stand Voldemort vor ihm. **

„**Verneige dich vor dem Tod, Harry! Wie du siehst, ich kann dich jetzt berühren!" Er fing er an ihn durch zu schütteln und lachte kalt. Um den Mund des Tyrannen sprossen Haare und sein Kopf wurde breiter. **

‚_**Mein Gott sieht der bescheuert aus...'**_

„Jetzt wach endlich auf du Nichtsnutz!" Vernon rüttelte ihn wach, sein Kopf war über den Harrys gebeugt.

‚_Onkel Vernon! '_Der Junge musste grinsen.

„Grins nicht so doof. Jetzt beweg dich endlich, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Harry stieg aus und schaute sich um. Überall um ihn herum waren Bäume, nur eine kleine Landstraße führte am Wald vorbei.

„Du gehst jetzt immer den Weg entlang, bis du an eine Lichtung kommst. Dort nimmst du dein Dingsda in die Hand und wartest bis 14.00Uhr." Vernon zeigte erst auf den Weg, ein kleiner Trampelpfad, der in den Wald hinein führte, dann drückte er ihm eine billige Armbanduhr in die Hand und steig wieder ins Auto.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 13.45Uhr. Er musste lange und tief geschlafen haben. Zügig lief der Junge in den Wald hinein. Es war ein schöner Trampelpfad, trotz des Regens kaum aufgeweicht. Der Wald um ihn herum war ziemlich licht und Harry konnte schon die Lichtung sehen. Ein heller Punkt in der Ferne.

‚_Die Sonne scheint raus zu kommen, ein gutes Zeichen!'_

Während er lief, schaute er sich an welche von den Scherzartikeln er in der Eile eingepackt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ja einen ordentlichen Stimmungsmacher setzen, wenn er ankam. Der-Junge-der-lebt wühlte in seinen Hosentaschen herum. Er zog das Pulver, welches das Opfer bewegungsunfähig machte, raus. Außerdem noch ein paar Schnüre an denen ein Anleitungszettel hing.

Mann musste die Schnüre nur auf eine Person werfen, dann die Worte rufen, die auf dem Bannern stehen sollten, welche daraufhin aus den Schnüren entstehen würden. Zur Krönung würden sie sich noch um die angegebene Person wickeln. Ein absoluter Kracher. Harry lachte.

‚_Cool!'_ Ansonsten war noch ein wenig Naschereien dabei, bei denen man sich wohl grün färbte, in einen Vogel verwandelte, nur noch in Reimen sprach oder ähnliches, wenn man sie aß und natürlich war der Stein dabei, sein Portschlüssel.

Harry war fast angekommen und seine Uhr zeigte 13.57 Uhr. Rasch stopfte der Junge die Sachen wieder in die Tasche, als es ihm wie eine kalte Dusche den Rücken herunter lief. „Sein Zauberstab!" Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, ihn eingesteckt zu haben. Konnte er ihm aus der Tasche gefallen sein, während er im Auto geschlafen hatte?

Unmittelbar in diesem Moment kam ihn das Bild, des entsetzten Gesichts seines Onkels in den Sinn, das dieser wohl haben würde, wenn er den Zauberstab in seinem Auto entdeckte. Aber dieser lustige Moment währte nicht lange. Ohne Zauberstab fühlte er sich schutzlos und es war typisch für ihn ausgerechnet dann in unangenehme Situationen zu geraten, wenn er sich nicht wehren konnte.

„Beruhig dich", sagte er zu sich selbst, um sein wild klopfendes Herz auf Normalgeschwindigkeit zu bringen. In zwei Minute würde er in Sicherheit bei seinen Freunden sein und dann würden auch bald seine Sachen geholt werden.

‚_Also, kein Grund zur Panik!'_

Nervös und die Augenbrauen zusammenkeifend schaute er sich um. Da stand jemand in der Mitte der Lichtung. Geschockt blieb der Junge stehen. Hatte Voldemort ihn schon entdeckt? Der konnte doch eigentlich gar nichts von dieser Aktion wissen!

„Harry! Harry! Alles in Ordnung, ich bin's Remus Lupin!" Erleichtert atmete Harry aus und rannte auf seinen ehemaligen Professor zu.

„Sie haben mich vielleicht erschreckt, ich dachte schon sie wären ein Todesser!" „Nein, nein. Keine Sorge", meinte er lächelnd. Dumbledore hat nur Bedenken gehabt und mich vorsichtshalber geschickt. Ach ja, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Dein Geschenk gibt's aber erst später."

Das Geburtstagskind grinste. „Danke! Aber ich denke, der Portschlüssel kann nicht so viel transportieren?"

„Ein kleiner Energiestoß meinerseits reicht schon. Fred und Gorge haben sich ein wenig nützlich gemacht und einen Heuler ins Ministerium geschickt. Der wird bei den entsprechenden Leuten genau eine Minute vor 14.00 ankommen, dann verändere ich ihn ein wenig und keiner merkt was."

„Gut das du da bist. Mir ist nämlich im Auto mein Zauberstab aus der Tasche gefallen und ohne wäre es bei einem Zusammenstoß mit Todessern doch ein wenig ungünstig."

Lupin nickte. „Nicht das so etwas passieren würde. Es ist alles gut geplant!" Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Stein für einen Moment aufleuchten.

„Hat es geklappt?" Der ehemalige Professor nickte als Antwort und schaute er sich prüfend um.

„Alles ruhig." Und doch war Harry erleichtert als er sah das es nur noch 10 Sekunden waren. Harry holte den Portschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und beide umfassten sie ihn. Leise zählte Harry mit: „Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins..."

Vernon raste mit zweihundert km/h über die Autobahn. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um den nervigen Bengel, diesen Narren der sich Schulleiter nannte, den Zauberstab, welcher neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und um den Brief, der am letzten Abend eingetroffen war.

Warum hatte Dumbledore, oder wie dieser Typ auch immer hieß, ihn aufgefordert, Harry den Zauberstab unbemerkt abzunehmen? Nur zu gut hatte Vernon die Zeile vor den Augen, die Petunia und er immer wieder und wieder verblüfft durchgelesen hatten: „_P.s.: Sorgen sie dafür, dass der Junge ohne Zauberstab am vereinbartem Ort erscheint!"_

Wie hatte der sich das vorgestellt? Wäre der Junge nicht vorhin im Wagen eingeschlafen, hätte er es nie schaffen können, dem Kind den Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Vernon sich ungeheuerlich aufgeregt, dass er wegen seinen Neffen solche Arbeit hatte. Er war doch kein Taxifahrer! Doch dies war keine normaler Umstand. In dem P.s. hatte auch gestanden, dass, wenn die Dursleys alles nach Absprache erledigten, sie Harry nie wieder ertragen mussten.

Und daraufhin hatte es Vernon Dursley nicht mehr gestört, dass er den halben Tag damit verbringen musste, in der Weltgeschichte umher zu fahren. Nachdem sie diese Missgeburt so lange hatten ertragen müssen, würde ein halber Tag mehr oder weniger Arbeit nicht schaden, solange er den Jungen dafür nie wieder ertragen musste.

Und doch... Als er seinem Neffen eben den Zauberstab hatte abnehmen müssen, während er so ruhig, tief und vor allem... ja, unschuldig schlief, hatte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch gebildet.

Und als der Junge dann auch noch so glücklich und ahnungslos (Vernon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass hier irgendetwas ablief, was für seinen Neffen sicher nicht gut war) losgezogen war, hatte ihn ein Gefühl beschlichen, welches er noch nie im Zusammengang mit diesem Kind gehabt hatte.

Er war in Sorge. Immerhin war er, Vernon Dursley, immer noch Harrys Onkel, sein Vormund, die Person die auf ihn aufpassen musste. Oh ja. Er hasste ihn. Er hatte ihn schon immer gehasst und er würde ihn auch immer hassen. Aber trotzdem hatte er seinem Neffen nie schaden wollen. Er war besorgt, was mit dem Kind geschehen würde.

Der Raser fluchte vor sich hin. „Das ist nicht mehr dein Problem!", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Der Junge ist weg und wird auch nie wieder kommen. Du hast alle in deiner Macht stehende getan, um ihn von diesen Missgeburten fern zu halten. Du hast alles versucht, um ihn davor zu bewahren, dass er in sein Unglück rennt. Als Dank dafür hast du stets nur Ärger gehabt. Der Schweineschwanz des armen Dudleys, seine überlange Zunge, eine aufgeblasene Schwester, du wurdest um einen Mallorcaurlaub gebracht, schlaflose Nächte wenn die Eule geschrieen hat."

Er hatte alles versucht und nun war die Sache abgeharkt.

Um einiges glücklicher fuhr Vernon von der Autobahn. Das unangenehme Gefühl unterdrückte er.

Schon während Harry von dem Strudel des Portschlüssels erfasst wurde, loderte der Schmerz in seiner Narbe auf. Was ging hier vor sich? Die Stirn mit den Händen haltend, landete der Junge unsanft auf hartem Waldboden.

Stimmen schallten durch den Wald. „Reductio!" Der glutrote Stein in seiner Hand zersplitterte. „Es ist noch jemand dabei, ein Ordensmitglied sicherlich!", rief eine schleimige Stimme. Dann ertönte eine bekannte, schnarrende Stimme.

„Das sehe ich auch. Los schockt sie!"

Harry war, als würde eine kalte Hand sein Herz umfassen und langsam, genüsslich zerquetschen. Er hatte nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde um zu handeln. Mit einem Satz stand er auf den Beinen und konnte sich gerade noch so zur Seite werfen, um den Schockflüchen der Todesser zu entgehen. Auch der Werwolf neben ihm, hatte bereits angefangen wild mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen, doch es waren einfach zu viele.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was er denn tun konnte, um Lupin zu helfen. Immerhin war er nur wegen ihm in diese Situation gekommen und jetzt war dieser auch noch alleine, weil er, Harry, so blöd gewesen war und seinen Zauberstab vergessen hatte. Aber so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben!

So leicht würden sie es nicht haben! Harry rappelte sich auf und griff, rein aus Gewohnheit, in seine Hosentasche nach dem Zauberstab, nur um wieder schmerzlich festzustellen, dass er keinen hatte. Aber er fand etwas anderes in seinen Taschen. Die Scherartikel von Fred und Gorge. Als erstes hatte er die Schnüre in den Fingern, welche sich in Bannern oder in seinem Fall, in Fesseln für die Todesser verwandeln würden. Mit schnellen, ausholenden Bewegungen, warf der Junge- der- lebt die Schnüre auf die am nächsten stehenden Personen. Lupin warf für ihn einen kurzen Moment einen verwunderten Blick zu, was ihm eine Blöße gab und er geschockt zu Boden fiel.

Harrys Schnüre allerdings flogen, wuchsen und machten mitten in ihrer Bahn eine Kehrtwendung und kamen zu Harry zurück. Mehrere Banner machten ihn jetzt nah zu bewegungsunfähig. Wie konnte das geschehen? Eine Fehlproduktion? Fred und Gorge würden ihm niemals etwas schicken, was noch nicht hundertprozentig korrekt war! Oder?

Panik erfasste Harry. Eigentlich wollte er nicht das Pulver ausprobieren. Was, wenn es auch nach hinten los ging? Aber es war seine einzigste Chance. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es nicht mehr werden. Mit letzter Kraft zog er das Säckchen hervor und pustete das Pulver in den leichten Wind.

Seine Vorahnung bestätigte sich. Der Stoff, welcher eigentlich seine Rettung hätte sein sollen, umhüllte sein Gesicht, drang in Nase und Mund ein und füllte seine Lungen. Langsam spürte er, wie schwarzer Nebel ihn einhüllte. Und während das Gelächter der Todesser und die schnarrende Stimme noch an sein Ohr drang: „Sag ich doch! Es läuft alles wie vom Meister geplant!", fragte er sich, wie all das hatte geschehen können.

--

Und?? Ich weiß...nicht sehr lang, aber die Chaps werden länger, versprochen!

Bein mal gespannt auf eure Meinungen! XD


	3. Kapitel 3

Hey Leuz...Also, ich war nich so sicher ob ich noch stelle...weil nur 2 Leser is ja schon n bissel deprimierend...:(

Aber danke für das eine Kommi...:)

Ma gucken, ich stell jetzt 2 on, vllt komm jetzt ja ein paar mehr Meinungen, ansonsten lass ichs halt:(

hier is es

--

Die Empfangshalle im Hauptquartier des Ordens war festlich geschmückt

Seine Vorahnung bestätigte sich. Der Stoff, welcher eigentlich seine Rettung hätte sein sollen, umhüllte sein Gesicht, drang in Nase und Mund ein und füllte seine Lungen. Langsam spürte er, wie schwarzer Nebel ihn einhüllte. Und während das Gelächter der Todesser und die schnarrende Stimme noch an sein Ohr drang: „Sag ich doch! Es läuft alles wie vom Meister geplant!", fragte er sich, wie all das hatte geschehen können.

**Kapitel 3**

Die Küche im Hauptquartier des Ordens war festlich geschmückt. Große Banner, auf denen „Happy Birthday Harry!" oder ähnliches stand, prangten an den Wänden. Doch die Stimmung, die eigentlich ausgelassen und fröhlich hätte sein sollen, war unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

Die Uhr zeigte 14.01Uhr. Doch noch immer warteten die Leute auf das Ankommen des Geburtstagskindes und der Person, die es hatte begleiten sollen. Doch jeder wusste, das es sinnlos war. Entweder wären sie genau pünktlich gekommen oder gar nicht. Doch alle hofften noch immer und standen stumm da.

Schließlich sprang ein bleicher Mann mit langem schwarzen Haar auf, um per Flohpulver Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen und Anweisungen zu empfangen.

„Was kann denn nur passiert sein?", fragte Hermine leicht panisch. Mrs. Weasley tröstete sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Es wird schon nichts schlimmes vorgefallen sein. Vielleicht haben sie den Portschlüssel nicht im rechten Moment zur Hand gehabt oder sie waren zu spät am vereinbartem Ort." Doch die rothaarige Frau klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

Kurz darauf kam Sirius zurück. „Dumbledore meint, dass wir drei, Tonks, Dädalus und ich, zu den Dursleys apparieren und nachschauen sollen was passiert ist. Wenn Mr. Dursley noch nicht zurück sein sollte, müssen wir auf ihn warten. Dumbledore meint, seine Informationen wären mit Sicherheit wichtig! Auch wenn ich mir nicht so ganz vorstellen kann, dass dieser Mensch von Walross, von irgendwas einen Plan hat!

Alastor, Kingsley und Dung gehen zu dem Ort, von dem aus Harry hätte zu uns kommen sollen und schauen nach, ob er noch dort oder vielleicht in Umgebung ist. Remus ist ja auch bei ihm, also werden wir sie sicher bald gefunden haben."

Der Besitzer des Hauptquartiers endete und versuchte übertrieben zuversichtlich auszusehen. Doch er scheiterte.

Stumme Blicke schlugen ihm entgegen, dann lösten sich die genannten Leute aus der Gruppe und machten sich auf den Weg das Haus zu verlassen. Nur Sirius blieb noch einen Moment bei den Weasleys und Hermine zurück. Zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley gewand sagte er: „Wenn Harry und Moony nachher Widererwarten auftauchen, dann sagt Albus per Flohpulver Bescheid, okay?" Er klopfte Molly tröstend auf die Schulter, bevor er sich an die Kinder wandte: „Macht euch nicht so große Sorgen. Wir finden die beiden schon." Und damit folgte er den anderen aus dem Haus.

Als Kingsley und Moody auf der Lichtung angekommen waren, war sich im Grunde schon jeder sicher, dass sie die Gesuchten hier nicht finden würden.

„Wo ist denn dieser Taugenichts von Dieb schon wieder hin? Der hat sich doch nicht schon wieder vom Acker gemacht! Sonst reiß ich ihm nachher jeden Knochen einzeln aus!", knurrte Mad Eye. Doch gegen den Glauben der Beiden tauchte die Person just in diesem Moment auf. „Tschuldigung. Bin falsch appariert."

Kingsley schritt derweil die Lichtung ab. „Keine Spuren eines Kampfes!", rief er ihnen zu. Dung begann außerhalb der Lichtung zu suchen. Moody murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Shaklebolt.

„Der Suchzauber hat ergeben, dass weder Harry noch Lupin sich hier oder in der Nähe aufhalten und magische Spuren konnte ich auch nicht entdecken, außer einer ganz Leichten in der Mitte der Lichtung. Könnte rein theoretisch die unseres Portschlüssels sein, aber dann wären sie ja im Hauptquartier angekommen."

Inzwischen kam Dung von seiner kleinen Erkundungstour zurück und lief auf die beiden Auroren zu. Machte aber einen kleinen Umweg über die Mitte der Lichtung und kam dann mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht auf sie zu.

„Aus dem kleinen Pfad im Wald bis hier her, auf die Lichtung kann ich Schuhabdrucke von der Größe eines Teenagers erkennen. In der Mitte treffen sie dann auf Größere und enden dort."

Schweigen. Schließlich meinte Kingsley: „Ich kann mir da keinen Reim draus machen. Lasst uns zurück ins Hauptquartier gehen und Dumbledore Bericht erstatten." Einstimmig nickten sie und mit einem Plopp oder in Mundungus' Fall einem Knall, waren die drei Zauberer verschwunden.

Dädalus stellte sich vor die Tür und betätigte die Klingel. Tonks und Sirius hielten sich im Hintergrund. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau mit misstrauischem Blick stand in der Tür.

„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie?"

„Mein Name ist Dädalus Diggel. Dies sind Nymphadora Tonks und Sirius Black. Wir sind gekommen um ihnen ein paar Fragen über Harry zu stellen. Wenn sie uns bitte einlassen würden."

Bei den Namen Sirius Black und Harry zuckte Petunia zusammen.

„Harry ist nicht mehr hier! Wir sind allen Aufforderungen nachgekommen und mein Mann hat ihn, an dem angeordneten Ort, abgesetzt. Jetzt halten sie ihr Wort und ziehen uns nie wieder in ihre abnormalen Probleme hinein!", fauchte Mrs. Dursley ihn an.

Mr. Diggel runzelte nur die Stirn und sagte höflich: „Es tut uns wirklich außerordentlich leid, aber es hat ein paar Komplikationen gegeben und wir wollen diesen nun nachgehen. Und außerdem müssen wir natürlich auch noch seine Sachen holen. Also, wenn sie so freundlich wären und uns ein wenig Zeit schenken würden." Widerwillig und auf ihrer Zunge herum kauend, ließ sie die drei Zauberer herein.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, setzten sich alle auf die Couch und die unfreiwillige Gastgeberin schaute die Besucher missmutig an.

„Was sind das für Probleme? Was sollen wir tun, damit sie möglichst schnell wieder verschwinden?"

„Nun, folgendes. Harry und Mister Lupin, der ihn auf der Lichtung empfangen sollte, hätten eigentlich um Punkt 14.00Uhr bei uns auftauchen sollen.

Sind sie aber nicht. Wir wissen auch nicht wo er sich momentan befindet. Das wollen wir jetzt herausfinden. Es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie Mr. Diggel einmal Harrys Zimmer zeigen, mir den Brief, den sie bekommen haben geben würden und wir uns mit ihrem Mann unterhalten könnten.", antwortete Sirius.

Sie nickte und führte Dädalus in Harrys Zimmer.

„Glaubst du wir finden irgendwas? Mir kommt das Ganze ziemlich sinnlos vor!" Sirius sah Tonks fragen an. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwas kommt mir falsch vor! Warum hat sie gedacht, dass sie nie wieder mit magischen Problemen belästigt werden wird? Harry sollte doch nächstes Jahr wieder kommen!"

„Harry SOLL nächstes Jahr wieder hier her kommen. Red nicht so, als wäre er schon Tod! Und davon abgesehen: „abnormale Probleme"? Ich glaub die spinnt ja wohl!" Tonks sah ihn traurig an.

„Harry hat ja gesagt, dass sie von der magischen Welt nicht so angetan sind. Ein Mist, dass er hier immer wieder hin muss!"

Doch ehe Sirius antworten konnte, kam Petunia wieder zurück und reichte den beiden Zauberern den Brief.

„Mein Mann ist noch auf dem Rückweg, aber er wird sicherlich bald kommen. Ich möchte allerdings bezweifeln das er etwas hilfreiches weiß."

Einen Moment, in dem Sirius und Tonks den Brief lasen, herrschte Stille. Dann erbleichten beide und Sirius raufte sich die Haare.

„Mist!", stöhnte er. „Verdammter Mist!"

„Dir ist es auch aufgefallen?", fragte nun die Rosa-haarige.

„Natürlich. Warum sollte Dumbledore so etwas wollen? Und dieser Satz: „_Wenn ihr alles nach Aufforderung erledigt, werdet ihr den Jungen nie wieder ertragen müssen_ stimmt auch überhaupt nicht!"

Tonks nickte zustimmend und dann traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Das heißt, Voldemort hat die Briefe abgefangen und verändert. Also, sind Harry und Remus jetzt in seiner Gewalt und der Junge hat nicht einmal einen Zauberstab um sich zu verteidigen!"

„Nicht so schnell! Remus konnte sie sicher noch irgendwie weg bringen. Vielleicht sitzen sie ja schon im Hauptquartier", redete Sirius ihnen Hoffnung ein.

„Über was reden sie eigentlich? Wer hat Harry? Und was geht hier überhaupt vor sich?", verwirrt schaute Petunia die Zauberer auf ihrem Sofa an. Und Tonks begann ihr alles zu erklären.

Als Vernon Dursley fröhlich pfeifend die Wohnung aufschloss, wollte sich gleich auf den Weg in Harrys Zimmer machen, um dort den Zauberstab zu den anderen Sachen zu legen und sich nie wieder darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen. Doch er wurde von seiner Frau aufgehalten, die mit zittriger Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer nach ihm rief.

„Was ist denn los, Liebl-", er verstummte bei dem Anblick der drei Fremden auf seiner Couch.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er nun stattdessen.

„Ah, Harrys Zauberstab", sagte der Eine und nahm ihn Mr. Dursley ab.

„Darf ich uns vorstellen? Ich bin Nymphadora Tonks und das sind Dädalus Diggel und Sirius Black." Auch Vernon zuckte bei dem Namen _Sirius Black_ zusammen. „Wenn sie uns ganz kurz ein paar Fragen beantworten würden."

Als die Zauberer das Haus verließen, meinte Dädalus noch mit bitterer Stimme zu den Dursleys: „Nun, wahrscheinlich wird das Versprechen, Harry für immer los zu sein, doch eingelöst werden!"

In Dumbledores Büro herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Still saß Professor McGonagall dem Schulleiter gegenüber, der mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Brief las. Er blickte auf und legte den Brief schwer seufzend bei Seite, als auch schon die Tür auf ging und Severus Snape das Büro betrat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Albus?"

„Ja, in der Tat. Gestern bin ich zu den Weasley und Miss Granger gegangen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, das ich Harry eine Eule mit Portschlüssel schicken werde und er morgen um 14.00Uhr in der Küche des Hauptquartiers ankommen würde."

Snape schaute ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das Ganze hin führen sollte. Doch Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Dann habe ich die Eule, mit allen möglich Tarnzaubern an Harry und eine an seine Verwandten geschickt. In dem an Onkel und Tante stand, wo sie Harry am nächsten Tag hinbringen sollten.

In dem an Harry, hatte ich geschrieben, was er tun musste. Unglücklicher, aber auch verständlicher Weise, haben die Weasleys gedacht, dass sie nun ebenfalls Briefe an Harry senden können und haben ihm einen Haufen Glückwünsche und Geschenke zum Geburtstag geschickt. Ihre Eulen waren nicht getarnt."

Von nun an hätte der Schulleiter, nach Snapes Meinung, nichts mehr sagen brauchen. Im Grunde war alles logisch was nun kommen würde. Nur die Folgen waren ihm noch nicht bis Detail klar.

„Die Todesser haben vermutlich die Eulen von Harrys Freunden abgefangen und aus ihnen haben sie geschlossen, dass wir Harry bald wieder zu uns holen wollen. Sie haben aufmerksam nach einer Eule oder einer magischen Nachricht Ausschau gehalten.

So konnten sie meine Eule entdecken. Sie haben an meine Nachricht für die Dursleys noch ein P.s. angefügt, so dass Mister Dursley aufgefordert war, Harry den Zauberstab unbemerkt abzunehmen. Außerdem haben sie wahrscheinlich den Zielort des Portschlüssels verändert.

Ich habe zwar nicht gewusst, dass die Weasleys Eulen geschickt hatten, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt und Lupin geschickt, damit er ein Auge auf Harry hat. Nun, die Beiden sind nie bei uns aufgetaucht." Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile und warf noch ein Blick auf seine neusten Briefe, dann fuhr er mit schwerer Stimme fort: „Ich habe natürlich sofort Nachforschungen anstellen lassen. Es deutet alles darauf hin, dass Voldemort Harry und Lupin hat. Falls sie noch leben-", er stockte, „wir müssen auf jeden Fall schnellst möglich handeln!"

Snape schaute wortlos in die Runde, als hoffte er, jemand würde aufspringen und „reingefallen!" rufen. Doch den Gefallen tat ihm niemand. Stöhnend schloss der Zaubertranklehrer die Augen. Also, war Potter wieder in den Händen des dunklen Lords. Und dieses Mal in keinster Weise Schuld daran. Es hatte nichts mit seinem Hass gegen den Potterjungen oder dem Werwolf zu tun, aber er wünschte den beiden, dass Voldemort sie schon umgebracht hatte, denn ansonsten, um es harmlos auszudrücken, würden sie keine schöne Zeit vor sich haben. Er wusste auch genau was Dumbledore jetzt von ihm erwartete.

„Wäre es dir möglich, dich bei den Todessern unauffällig umzuhören und etwas herauszufinden?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die beiden noch leben?"

„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich weiß es!"

Mittlerweile waren alle wieder im Hauptquartier versammelt und die jeweiligen Truppen, hatten Briefe an Dumbledore geschickt, um ihm ihre Ergebnisse mitzuteilen.

Moody, Dädalus und Mundungus waren schon wieder aufgebrochen, um ihren Geschäften oder Aufgaben nachzugehen.

Die Weasleys, Sirius, Hermine, Tonks und Kingsley saßen am Küchentisch. Die beiden Mädchen weinten, während Molly und Tonks mit aller Kraft versuchten, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken und die Beiden zu trösten. Ron war nicht ansprechbar, Kingsley und Arthur saßen nur stumm und bedrückt mit am Tisch und starrten in die Runde. Sogar die Zwillinge hatten alles von ihrem früheren Schalk verloren.

Doch am schlimmsten war Sirius dran. Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, damit niemand seine Tränen sah und raufte sich die Haare. Seine Haut hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. Auch zitterte er unbändig am ganzen Leib.

Er hatte versagt. Erst waren Lily und James gestorben, weil er sie dazu überredet hatte, Peter als geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Dann war er nicht mal in der Lage gewesen, Harry eine schöne Kindheit zu geben, obwohl er es doch versprochen hatte. Aber der Junge war bei seinen grauenhaften Verwandten aufgewachsen, die ihn eigentlich nur loswerden wollten.

Er, Harrys Pate, hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn vor den vielen Gefahren in und um Hogwarts zu schützen. Und nun war sein Patenkind gänzlich verloren. Er war entweder tot oder der ewigen Folter ausgesetzt. Dumbledore war unsicher gewesen. Schon in diesem Moment hätte er, als Harry Vormund, einschreiten müssen und sagen: „Nein! Es ist zu riskant, für mein Patenkind." Aber er hatte es nicht getan.

Und nicht nur das, er hatte auch Moony, seinen letzten Freund und Rumtreiber, mit ins Verderben rennen lassen, während er, Sirius, im sicheren Hauptquartier saß.

Er hatte versagt.

Arthur, der neben ihm saß, packte ihn fest an die Schultern.

„Ich weiß das du dir Vorwürfe machst, aber du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand außer Voldemort ist dafür verantwortlich!" „Und dafür wird er früher oder später büßen.", sagte auch Tonks. „Wir werden Remus und Harry daraus holen. Koste es was es wolle. Verlasst euch darauf!"

--

kommi??


	4. Kapitel 4

Und hier ist das 4.

--

Arthur, der neben ihm saß, packte ihn fest an die Schultern.

„Ich weiß das du dir Vorwürfe machst, aber du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand außer Voldemort ist dafür verantwortlich!" „Und dafür wird er früher oder später büßen.", sagte auch Tonks. „Wir werden Remus und Harry daraus holen. Koste es was es wolle. Verlasst euch darauf!"

**Kapitel 4**

Als Harry erwachte, schwebte er in einem dichten, einschläfernden Nebel und spürte nur eine wohlige Zufriedenheit. Er wusste weder wo er sich befand, noch was passiert war. Es war angenehm über nichts nachdenken zu müssen. Sich ausnahmsweise mal keine Sorgen machen zu müssen.

Irgendwo, ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf, hörte er Stimmen. Doch es war mehr ein Rauschen, als dass er jemanden hätte erkennen oder verstehen können. Aber der Junge wolle nichts hören. Bewusst versuchte er alles, was um ihn herum geschah, zu unterdrücken. Dieser Zustand war viel zu schön, als dass man gegen ihn ankämpfen sollte. Einfach nur daliegen. Nichts tun, nichts denken und vor allem: nichts fühlen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er in diesem Zustand lag, das Rauschen war erst leiser geworden und schließlich ganz verstummt, als plötzlich jemand vor seinen Augen erschien. Er wusste erst gar nicht wer diese Person war, doch dann erwachte ein Stückchen in seinem Gehirn: Sirius! Doch sofort fing dieser wieder an zu verblassen. _‚Sirius! Nein!'_ Er musste gegen diesen Zustand ankämpfen. Er durfte nicht vergessen. Er wurde gebraucht. Mit aller Kraft fing er an sich zu auf sich Selbst zu konzentrieren.

Mit einem Ruck durchbrach der Junge-der-lebt den Nebel. Sofort wurde er von Erinnerungen, Bildern, Gefühlen und Gedanken überflutet. Ein Dumpfer Schmerz macht sich in seinem Kopf breit. Und eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr: „Ah, der berühmte Harry Potter beehrt uns endlich wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit."

Lupin erwachte alleine in einer dunklen Zelle. Er lag auf einer harten Pritsche. Wo war er?

Es war ein kleiner, quadratischer Raum ca. 2m x 2m. Wände, Decke und auch Fußboden bestanden aus kaltem schwarzen oder grauen Gestein, aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte man das nicht so genau sagen. Die Luft war modrig und als er mit der Hand über die Wand fuhr, bemerkte er, dass sie feucht war. Ein Gitter trennte seine Zelle von einem dunklen Gang ab.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überlegte er. Harry auf der Lichtung. Sie waren mit dem Portschlüssel gereist und wollten im Orden ankommen. Waren sie aber nicht sondern bei... Der Werwolf stöhnte und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Doch dann blickte er sich panisch um. _‚Wo ist Harry?' _Aber sein Schutzbefohlener war nicht hier. Er selbst war geschockt wurden, als er nach dem Jungen sehen wollte, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte man Harry noch nicht getroffen.

‚_Oh bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein, oh bitte lass es ihm gut gehen, lass ihn entkommen sein!' _Natürlich machte dich Remus nichts vor. Es war dem Jungen unmöglich zu entkommen, wo er doch nicht mal einen Zauberstab hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, zu Recht. Er hatte ihn, Remus Lupin, geschickt, damit er auf Harry aufpasste, damit er ihn sicher ans Ziel brachte. Doch er hatte versagt.

So in Gedanken versunken, hatte der ehemalige Lehrer nicht bemerkt, wie jemand die Zellentür kwietschend geöffnet und die Zelle betreten hatte. Demzufolge bekam er einen gewaltigen Schrecken, als plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme sagte: „Hallo Werwolf!" Lupin starrte ihn nur verächtlich an und schluckte die Beschimpfungen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen hinunter. Das brachte jetzt auch nichts. „Du willst sicherlich wissen, was aus deinem kleinen Helden geworden ist, nachdem du ihn im Stich gelassen hast! Und vielleicht willst du ja auch wissen, was wir jetzt vorhaben."

Ein fremder Mann mit schwarzem Umhang und Maske auf dem Gesicht, ein Todesser, hatte den Raum betreten und machte eine kleine Pause. Dann beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst: „Natürlich willst du." Moony funkelte ihn wütend an, oh wie er diese Menschen oder besser gesagt, Kreaturen, hasste! „Nun, ich will es dir verraten. Ich werde dich sogar in unsere Pläne einweihen, nur damit du dich nicht unwissend fühlst. Und dann sagt man immer, wir wären herzlos!"

Man konnte wegen der Maske zwar nichts sehen, aber der Gefangene war sich sicher, dass sich der Mund dahinter im Moment zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzog.

„Also, dein kleiner Freund ist in einer anderen Zelle weiter unten. Bei ihm sind ein paar meiner Kollegen und warten darauf dass er aufwacht, damit sie sich dann gleich um ihn... kümmern können." Der Mann, der eben noch kraftlos auf der Pritsche gesessen hatte, sprang nun voller Wut auf und haute seinem Gegenüber eine runter. Doch sofort krachte er wieder, durch den Zauberstab seines Gegners, gegen die Wand. Der Todesser hob den Zauberstab auf seine Nase, die der Gefangene sicherlich gebrochen hatte und heilte sie wieder.

„Das war aber nicht nett. Aber ich bin zum Glück ja nicht nachtragend. Schau, ich werde dir sogar unseren Plan erzählen! Wir werden den berühmten Harry Potter foltern und quälen dass ihm hören und sehen vergeht. Bis er zum Schluss nur noch ein seelisches Wrack, das nicht mehr im entferntesten wie ein Mensch aussieht, ist. Und du wirst alles mit ansehen. Und dann schicken wir erst dich zurück, damit du ihnen erzählen kannst, was mit ihrer großen Hoffnung, die unseren Meister besiegen soll, gemacht haben.

Wenn der Dunkle Lord Potter dann irgendwann die Gnade erweisen und Potter umbringt, schicken wir ihn oder besser, das was noch von ihm übrig ist, ins Ministerium. Dann wird die ganze Welt erfahren, was wir mit ihren großen Helden, dem berühmten Harry Potter gemacht haben und was wir mit allen machen werden, die sich uns in den Weg stellen. Und du hast die Ehre mit zu zusehen, wie Potter langsam aber sicher verreckt. Sind das nicht tolle Aussichten?"

‚_Bitte lass das alles nur ein schlechten Scherz sein! Einen Alptraum, aus dem ich gleich erwache!'_ Doch natürlich erwachte Lupin nicht und so konnte er sich nur schwer zusammen reißen nicht wieder auf den Todesser, welchen er inzwischen als Lucius Malfoy identifiziert hatte, einzuschlagen. _‚Bleib ruhig, Remus. Das macht nur alles schlimmer. Wo ist deine Selbstbeherrschung hin?'_

Mittlerweile war ein weiterer Todesser eingetreten und murmelte Malfoy etwas zu.

Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und meinte höhnisch: „Nun Werwolf, Potter ist wach. Die Show kann losgehen. Wenn du die Freundlichkeit besitzen würdest, mir zu folgen." Doch der Aufgeforderte bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz weg. Um so länger sie brauchten, um ihn zu Harry zu bringen, um so länger hätte dieser noch seine Ruhe. Und freiwillig, würde er den Todesser sicherlich nicht folgen. „Jetzt mach kein Theater!" Der Fremde Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lupin.

Sie liefen einen düsteren Gang entlang. Moony, dessen Hände gefesselt waren, wurde hinterhergeschleift. Immer tiefer drangen sie in die Dunkelheit ein, stetig bergab laufend. Der Gefangene glaubte Stimmen zu hören. Sie wurden immer deutlicher und lauter. Jemand schrie aus Leibeskräften. Daraufhin folgte lautes Lachen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter.

Da rief Malfoy mit einem Mal: „Ihr habt doch nicht schon ohne uns angefangen?" Sofort wurde es still, nur ein leises Keuchen war zu hören. Die Drei bogen um die Kurve und betraten eine Zelle, die genauso wie die Seine aussah, mit dem Unterschied, dass diese hier größer war, ein Teil von zwei Fackeln erleuchtet wurde und es keine Liege gab. Der andere Teil des Raumes lag im Schatten und man erkannte nichts. Die Todesser standen in einem Kreis um etwas. Lupin konnte sich schon denken, um was oder besser, um wen. Zwei der dunklen Gestalten traten zur Seite und gaben den Blick frei.

Harry! Lupin war geschockt. Der Junge war auf allen vieren auf dem kalten Boden. Er keuchte schwer und Blut lief seine Stirn herunter. Sein T-Shirt war dreckig und eingerissen. Doch er hielt den Kopf erhoben. In seinem Blick lag so ein Funkeln. Nicht wie sonst, diese Abenteuerlust. Sondern einer Mischung aus Wut und Trotz. Kämpferisch. Als Harry ihn entdeckte, trat ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Ein kleines Lächeln war zu sehen.

Doch es verschwand rasch wieder.

„Ah, der berühmte Harry Potter beehrt uns endlich wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit." Kaltes Lachen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihn über den Rücken. Was würde jetzt wohl geschehen. Seine Freunde würden lediglich wissen, dass sie eben nicht angekommen waren. Und wenn sie schon irgendwie ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden würden, könnten sie ihn überhaupt retten? In Voldemorts Festung oder Schloss eindringen? Unmöglich.

Warum lebte er eigentlich noch? Vielleicht war Voldemort zur Zeit nicht anwesend, und die Todesser durften ihn nicht umbringen. Aber Lupin...! Sie brauchten ihn ja nicht. Sie hatten ihn doch nicht schon... „Wo ist Professor Lupin?" „Du willst wissen, wo der Werwolf ist? Warum sollten wir dir das sagen? Das braucht dich auch überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Du solltest dir ehr Gedanken um dich machen, denn ehe der dunkle Lord dich umbringt, dürfen wir noch ein wenig mit dir spielen."

Wieder allgemeines Lachen. Dann fügte ein Todesser noch an: „Und außerdem würde er dich ja eh nicht sehen wollen. Schließlich ist er nur hier, weil er sich um dich kümmern wollte!" Etwas in Harrys Brust verkrampfte sich. Sie hatten Recht. Der Professor war nur hier, weil er ihn, den Jungen der lebt, kannte. Es war seine Schuld. Aber hatten sie nicht gesagt „er würde dich gar nicht sehen wollen?" Das hieß doch eigentlich das Lupin noch lebte.

„So kleiner, Schlafenszeit ist vorbei. Jetzt wird erstmal ein bisschen gespielt und danach gibt es Geschenke." Harry bis die Zähne zusammen, er wusste zwar nicht genau was das bedeutete, aber er konnte sich denken was jetzt kommen würde.

„Crucio!" Unbändiger Schmerz übermahnte ihn. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jeder einzelne seiner Knochen in Flammen aufgehen. Der Junge schrie aus Leibeskräften und dachte sein Kopf würde entlang seiner Narbe aufplatzen.

Grausames Gelächter drang an seine Ohren. Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, hörte es auch wieder auf.

„Das erst mal zur Erwärmung. Es hat doch sicherlich nicht wehgetan!" Harry stand zitternd auf und hob den Kopf. „Nein! Überhaupt nicht!" „Und warum hast du dann so geschrieen?" Er antwortete nicht. Niemals würde er den Todessern auch noch Genugtuung geben, nicht so lange er wenigstens noch ein Hauch von Kraft hatte. „Ist sich unser Goldjunge wohl zu fein zum antworten? _Crucio!_" Kaltes Lachen. Und nur mit einem Wort des Monsters, drohte wieder die Welt für Harry unter zu gehen. Der Junge ging zu Boden und wand sich schreiend unter Krämpfen.

Dieses Mal dauerte es viel länger, bis der Fluch wieder aufgehoben wurde. Und wieder stand der Junge auf und blickte seinen Folterern, kampflustig ins Gesicht. Doch das schien diese ins Rase zu bringen und unter einem Hagel von Fußtritten, ging er wieder zu Boden. „Crucio!" Es schien endlos lange zu dauern.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry begriff, dass er gar nicht mehr gefoltert wurde, denn noch immer wütete der Schmerz in seinem Körper. Mühsam rappelte sich der Junge der lebt auf. Ein Tritt in den Bauch ließ ihn auf alle Viere sinken. Schwer keuchend, aber voller Trotz schob Harry sein Kinn nach oben, so schnell war er nicht am Ende!

Schritte erklangen und Harry schaute zur Tür, doch sein Blick wurde ihm von den Todessern versperrt. Als diese bei Seite traten, wurde es ihm ganz warm ums Herz. _‚Professor Lupin!'_ Er lebte und es ging im gut. Zwar war er gefesselt, aber er schien noch nicht in das Vergnügen des Cruciatus- Fluches gekommen zu sein.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, lächelte er leicht. Doch er erschrak und hörte sofort wieder auf. Er durfte Moony nicht anlächeln. Jeden, den Harry mochte, würden die Todesser leiden lassen! Panisch schaute er sich um, ob es jemand gesehen hatte, doch zum Glück waren alle auf die Neuankömmlinge konzentriert.

„War nicht ausgemacht dass ihr auf uns wartet?", fauchte der Eine, der eindeutig die Autoritätsperson unter dem Haufen hier war und den Harry als Lucius Malfoy identifizieren konnte. „Er war aufmüpfig geworden!", verteidigte sich einer von denen, die Harry gefoltert hatten.

#Aufmüpfig? Aufmüpfig? Sag mal, spannen die? Er hatte doch lediglich eine Frage gestellt!# „Ach ja? Na dann habt ihr ihm doch hoffentlich mal gezeigt, wo er hingehört!", fragte der andere Neuankömmling. „Selbstverständlich!" „Und wieso ist er dann noch putzmunter?", fragte nun Malfoy sr. „Na, wir sollten ja schließlich auf euch warten!"

„Na schön, dann zeigen wir jetzt mal was er wert ist!" Ein höhnisches Lachen folgte, als Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf Remus richtete und Harry „Nein!" schrie. „Aber, aber Potter. Wir werden den armen Werwolf doch nicht noch mehr wegen dir quälen. Ich will lediglich verhindern, dass ihn das Pflichtgefühl übermahnt und er versucht dir zur Hilfe zu eilen." Misstrauisch starrte Harry ihn an. „Petrificus Totalus!" Lupin wurde an die Wand gelehnt, damit er nicht umfiel und auch ja alles gut sehen konnte.

„Crucio!" Schmerz überkam den Jungen und er spürte, wie seine Arme und Beine nachgaben und er zu Boden fiel. Alles wiederholte sich. Wieder und wieder. Harry wusste nicht wie oft und wie lange er inzwischen unter dem Folterfluch gelegen hatte. Mittlerweile merkte er nicht einmal mehr, wann der Fluch mal kurz von ihm genommen wurde. Er wollte nur noch das es aufhörte... ohnmächtig werden. Und er spürte wie sein Verstand aussetzte. Da war nur noch Schmerz, alles andere war egal. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

Dann war es vorbei. Der kalte Boden wirkte wunderbar kühlend auf seine schmerzende Narbe. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und schaffte es dieses Mal nicht mit seiner Hand die Tränen weg zu wischen und erneut aufzustehen. „Ich denke, für heute machen wir Schluss. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag und übermorgen und über übermorgen..." Kaltes Lachen. „Und wir wollen ja nicht dass der arme Junge schon heute seinen Verstand aufgibt.

„Hm, dann können wir ihm ja heute nur eins seiner Gescheenke geben", meinte der Todesser, welcher Harry ganz am Anfang gefoltert hatte, bedauernd. „Kann man nichts machen. Aber dann will ich ihm ja wenigstens das Eine geben." Mit dem Wink eines Zauberstabes krachte Harry gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf schlug mit voller Wucht dagegen und der Junge der lebt, spürte wie Blut auf seinen Nacken tropfte.

Einer der Todesser holte zwei riesige Nägel hervor und ein anderer eine Eisenkette mit einer Halsbandähnlichen, bloß viel breiteren, Eisenkette_. _Das Eisenband wurde ihm umgelegt und an einem Harken in der Wand befestigt. Als die Kette sich straff zog, wurde Harry panisch. #Scheiße! Wollen die mich jetzt hängen?# Doch man ließ in ein Stückchen höher schweben, so dass sich der Druck auf seinem Hals lockerte. #Was sollte das bloß werden? #

Der Todesser, der Harry unbedingt beschenken wollte, zog seine Maske vom Kopf, wahrscheinlich um besser zu sehen. #Macnair!# Er zog den Zauberstab und warf die beiden Nägel in die Luft. Dann machte er eine Bewegung und murmelte leise etwas, was Harry nicht verstand. Seine Arme wurden auseinander gerissen. Ehe der Junge wirklich begriff, was der Henker da tat, war es auch schon vorbei.

Ein Schrei verließ seine Kehle. Brennender Schmerz raste von seinen Handflächen bis in seinen Kopf. Er hing an der Wand, gehalten von einer Kette um seinen Hals und zwei Nägeln in seinen Handflächen, die tief ins Gestein drangen. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, doch ein leises Wimmern konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Langsam verließen die Todesser, mit Lupin im Schlepptau seine Zelle. Lucius, der als letzter ging, blieb noch einmal stehen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Als letztes Geschenk für heute." Ein gelber Lichtstrahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und traf den Jungen in die Brust. Dann zog er etwas aus seinem Umhang. _‚Eine Kamera!'_ Es blitzte kurz auf und ehe der Junge wieder richtig sehen konnte, war er allein.

Harry hing vor Schmerzen stöhnend an der Wand. #Was war das für ein Zauber gewesen? War seine Wirkung fehlgeschlagen?# Denn Harry hatte absolut nichts gespürt.

Ein Tropfen Blut aus seiner Kopfwunde, die irgendwie bei seiner „Ankunft" entstanden sein musste, hatte sich durch seine Augenbraue gekämpft und droht nun in sein Auge zu tropfen. Mühevoll versuchte Harry sich nun so zu verrenken, dass er sein Gesicht an seinem T-Shirt abwischen konnte. Dabei zog er automatisch an dem Nagel in seiner linken Hand. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ in seine Versuche einstellen. Der Tropfen fiel dabei zu Boden.

Harry kam ein komischer Gedanke. #Nicht Jesus am Kreuz, sondern Harry an der Steinwand! Was Ron und Hermine wohl zu solchen Gedanken sagen würden?# Diese Überlegungen taten weh. Die Fackeln erloschen und Harry sah erst mal nichts mehr. Da erklang plötzlich eine zaghafte Stimme:

„Harry? Harry Potter?"

--

Das ist doch bestimmt ein klitzekleines Kommentar wert...oder?liebguck


	5. Kapitel 5

„Harry

Hey Leuz! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel  Ich stell es heute schon rein, weil ich morgen in Urlaub fahre…nach Österreich mit meiner family  Naja…jedenfalls komme ich nächstes Wochenende wieder…Ich hoffe dass meine Betaleserin bis dahin das 6. Chap kontrolliert hat, denn ich fahre ein Tag später wieder weg. Also ihr mit n bissel Pech kommt das nächste Chap erst am 1. oder 2.7.

Dann stelle ich aber als Entschuldigung wieder 2 rein, versprochen!!

Danke erstmal für die reviews!

Hermine Potter: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :-)

Alter Muggel: Ich schreibe auf jeden Fall weiter, nur hab ich halt überlegt, ob ich meine Story noch in diesem Forum on stelle, wenn sie niemanden interessiert. Aber solange ich überhaupt noch Kommentare bekomme :-) Danke!

Amylin Christin: Ja...Schmeicheln kannst du sehr gut :-) Keine Panik...ich hör nicht auf, da hab ich jetzt zu viel Angst vor Ich schähme mich ganz dollefür die Folterideen...Meine Ausrede: ich versuche mich in die Todesser reinzuversetzen... Also, riesigen Dank für das liebe Kommi!!

So….hier jetzt das 5. Kapitel….ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn auch nicht ganz so viel passiert.

--

Harry kam ein komischer Gedanke._ ‚Nicht Jesus am Kreuz, sondern Harry an der Steinwand! Was Ron und Hermine wohl zu solchen Gedanken sagen würden?' _Diese Überlegungen taten weh. Die Fackeln erloschen und Harry sah erst mal nichts mehr. Da erklang plötzlich eine zaghafte Stimme:

„Harry? Harry Potter?"

**Kapitel 5**

Harry schaute sich um. Die Stimme kam aus dem Teil des Raumes, des im Schattengelegen hatte. Jetzt war natürlich alle gleichdunkel. Da sich die Augen des Jungen noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er nichts erkennen. „Ja, der bin ich. Wer bist du?" „Mein Name ist Elisabeth. Aber meine Freunde nennen," sie stockte, „nannten mich Lisa. Aber was machst _du_ hier? Du solltest nicht hier sein! Wie hat er das geschafft?"

Harry schwieg eine Weile. Diese Frage hatte er sich auch schon gestellt. Aber er hatte nur eine Erklärung: Jemand von seinen Freunden hatte ihn verraten. Bilder von den Weasleys, Hermine, Sirius und Dumbledore kamen ihn vor Augen. Er konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass auch nur einer von ihnen für einen Moment daran gedacht hatte, ihn Voldemort auszuliefern. Es musste jemand anderes gewesen sein.

Jemand dem Dumbledore vertraute, welcher aber Voldemort diente... ihm, Harry, schlechtes wollte. _'Snape!' _War er nicht schon einmal Todesser gewesen? Und war Karkaroff sich, im Denkarium, nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen, dass der Zaubertranklehrer niemals gut sein konnte!

„Ähm, Harry?" Der Junge schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Mittlerweile hatten sich seine Augen an das Dunkle gewöhnt und als er zu Lisa blickte, konnte er erkennen, wie sie aussah. Es war ein mageres, hochgewachsenes Mädchen. Langes, dreckiges und verfilztes Haar hing ihr schlaff über das Gesicht. Die Farbe war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Überall hatte sie Kratzer, Blutergüsse und andere Zeichen, die auf Misshandlung hinwiesen.

Ihre Kleidung, die mal eine moderne Muggel-Jeans und ein T-Shirt gewesen sein musste, triefte vor Schmutz und hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihr. Die Farbe ebenfalls unerkennbar. Aber am erschreckendsten war ihr Gesicht. Nicht die Verletzungen, die auch hier vorzufinden waren. Sondern die dunklen Augen, die so voller Trauer waren, dass es einem weh tat sie anzublicken und sich überdeutlich von ihrer farblosen, nah zu grauen Haut abhoben.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen. _'Wie lange war sie wohl schon hier? Was hatte sie alles durchgemacht?'_ Harry wusste nicht wieso. Vielleicht, weil sie so vertrauensvoll aussah, so dass man ihr einfach alles sagen musste. Oder einfach nur, weil sie die Einzigste hier war, die ihm nicht an den Kragen wollte und sein Schicksal teilte. Jedenfalls fing Harry an zu erzählen.

Der Junge erzählte, wie traurig er gewesen war, als er zu den Durslays zurückkehren musste, wie sehr er die Zeit bei ihnen hasste, wie sehr sie ihn hassten und dass er so erleichtert gewesen war, als die Briefe kamen. Er erzählte ihr alles und ließ nichts aus.

Nachdem er geendet hatte folgte Schweigen. Dann hörte Harry Lisa leise murmeln: „Schon wieder Portschlüssel!" „Wie meinst du das?" Erschrocken schaute sie hoch: „Was?" „Na das: Schon wieder Portschlüssel! Bist du auch so hier her gekommen?" Das Mädchen schaute ihn traurig an. „Nein", antwortete sie. „Es ist nur so, ich hatte gehört, dass sie letztes Jahr geplant hatten, dich durch einen Portschlüssel hier her zu bringen. Was dem Chaos nach zu Folge ja auch gelungen ist. Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich gefreut hatte, als ich mitbekam, dass du entkommen konntest. Auch wenn es für mich sehr schmerzhaft war." Sie seufzte.

„Wieso, was war denn daran für dich schmerzhaft?" Bitteres Lachen war die Antwort. Lisa sah ihn eine Weile nur an. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Wir Gefangenen dienen nur dazu, das die Todesser sich abreagieren können, wenn sie wütend sind, ihren Gelüsten nachkommen können, wann immer sie wollen und einfach nur Spaß haben, wenn sie uns foltern. Nachdem du geflohen bist waren sie sehr wütend." Der Junge der lebt schaute sie geschockt an, dann senkte er den Kopf. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er.

Mitleidig sah seine Mitgefangene ihn an: „Nein! Sag so was nicht! Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du hast mich nicht gefoltert. Du hast mich auch nicht gefangen genommen! Das waren alles Tom und seine Todesser! Sie wollen doch nur dass wir in unseren Schuldgefühlen ersticken, die wir für etwas haben das wir überhaupt nicht getan haben!" Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und für einen Moment konnte Harry erkennen, was dieses Mädchen für ein Temperament gehabt haben musste. Wie sehr sie das Leben geliebt hatte. Jetzt war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Dann erschlaffte sie plötzlich. „Und du hast mich auch nicht gezwungen, auf Abenteuersuche zu gehen."

Harry schaute sie verwundert an. „Was meinst du?" Schweigen. „Wie lange bist du denn schon hier? Und wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen? Wo sind deine Angehörigen?" Immer noch Schweigen. Dann fing Lisa mit gefühlsloser Stimme an zu erzählen:

„Meine Eltern, meine kleine, vier Jahre jüngere Schwester „Jenny" und ich haben in einem kleinen Haus, in einem Dorf am Meer gelebt. In dieser Gegend lebten nur Zauberer, Hexen, Squibs oder diejenige, die magische Verwandte hatten. Man musste sich also nicht verstecken. So konnten meine Eltern uns auch zu Hause unterrichten, da sie es nicht über das Herz brachten uns ein ganzes Jahr weg zu schicken. Es war ein wirklich kleines Dorf. Jeder kannte jeden und nie passierte etwas Spannendes.

Wir hatten nicht diesen strengen Schulalltag, sondern lernten alles immer so, wie es gerade passte. Auch machten wir sehr oft Reisen, so konnten wir alle möglich magischen Dinge praktisch kennen lernen, magische Pflanzen, Trolle... Eigentlich war es total langweilig, aber Jenny und ich, wir haben uns geliebt und immer irgendwas angestellt. Wir hatten nur uns. Was mit der restlichen Familie war weiß ich nicht so genau. Ich glaube sie waren Muggel und wollten nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Nach einer besonders langen und langweiligen Zeit, die nur aus lernen und den öden Alltag bestand, haben meine Eltern beschlossen, dass wir nach Rumänien in ein Drachenreservat fahren.

Sie meinten, bei unseren guten Leistungen könnte man sich das leisten. Es war auch wirklich so, besonders meine Schwester war schon auf dem Stand einer Zweitklässlerin, obwohl sie erst elf war, also ihr erstes Jahr hatte. Jenny hatte sich sofort in diese Wesen verliebt. Sie stand immer stundenlang an der magischen Barriere und redete sich ihre Sorgen von der Seele. Sie meinte immer: „Sie verstehen mich. Wenn ich mich an die Zäune stelle und anfange zu reden, weiß ich das sie mir zuhören und manchmal sehe ich auch welche ganz in meiner Nähe. Und als Mum und Dad nach drei Tagen unsere Abreise am nächsten Tag verkündet haben, gab es ein großes Gezeter.

Am nächsten Morgen dann, war ihr Bett leer. Uns war sofort klar, dass sie am Reservat war. Allerdings haben wir sie nicht finden können. Meine Eltern waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon krank vor Sorge, aber wirklich schlimm ist es erst geworden, als sie ein paar Trupps in die Gehege geschickt haben, weil ein Loch in der magischen Mauer war und irgendwas die Drachen furchtbar aufgeregt hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie das niemals schaffen können. Aber irgendwie musste sie es ja geschafft haben. Die Drachenpfleger brachten eine Urne voller Asche mit aus dem Reservat heraus. Ein Identifizierungszauber hatte ergeben, dass das Jenny gewesen war.

Seit dem war nichts mehr als zuvor. Mein Vater und meine Mutter, die immer gelacht, jeden gekannt und alles mitgemacht hatten, zogen schlagartig zurück. Im Haus herrschte immer eine Grabstille und der Garten verwucherte. Auch für mich war die Welt zusammengebrochen. Meine beste Freundin, Schwester, Schulkameradin und Spielgefährtin war weg. Jenny hatte mir so viel bedeutet.

Vielleicht hätte ich schneller darüber hinwegkommen können, wenn mein Leben ansonsten seinen normalen gang genommen hätte. Aber aus dem lustigen, freiwilligen Zaubersprüche lernen, wurde stumpfsinniger Unterricht, der sich über den ganzen Tag hinwegzog. Meine Eltern lachten nicht mehr, waren nicht mehr für mich da, stritten sich nur noch und alle machten wir uns insgeheim Vorwürfe.

Nach ein paar Monaten stand für mich fest, dass dieses Leben nichts mehr wert war und ich ging mit dem Vorwand Müll raus zu bringen aus dem Haus. Ich rannte ans Meer, zu der einen Stelle, wo eine tiefe Klippe statt Strand war und stürzte mich runter.

Irgendwie hatte ich überlebt und als ich aufwachte, befand ich mich in einem Krankenhaus. Dieser Selbstmordversuch rüttelte meine Eltern wieder wach. Sie kümmerten sich wieder um mich und es wurde fast wie früher, nur ein wenig Trauer lag noch auf unserem Haus. Doch diese wurde immer weniger, bis wir irgendwann nur noch an die glücklich Zeit mit Jenny zurück dachten.

Aber wir machten keine großartigen magischen Ausflüge mehr und in das Dorfleben integrierten meine Eltern sich auch nie wieder ein. Wir brachten den Garten wieder auf Hochglanz und errichteten eine Erinnerung an Jenny. Mum und ich waren oft im Garten. Sie liebte die Blumen und summte immer schöne Lieder, während ich im Gras unter dem Kirschbaum lag und las. Man hatte uns wohl mittlerweile im Dorf fast vergessen.

Zwei Jahre nach diesem Vorfall, ich war grade sechzehn, da bekamen meine Eltern einen Prospekt für eine Mugglreise. Wie Muggel durch das Land mit einem Auto fahren, Zelten und in Jugendherbergen übernachten. Ich hatte meine ZAGs erfolgreich im Ministerium bestanden und mein Beruf war auch schon klar. Ich wollte mich um Kinder mit psychischen Problemen kümmern, da diesen ein langwieriger Aufenthalt im St. Mungo, mit geringem Erfolg bevorsteht. Also, meine Eltern sagten zu und wir starteten die Reise.

Es wurde auch sehr lustig. Wir bekamen alle fast ganz ohne Magie hin und wir hatten eine Menge Spaß. Meine Eltern waren sogar so begeistert, dass sie Bekannte zu einer Spritztour durch Muggellondon an Silvester einluden. Ich hatte Grippe und blieb zu Hause. Eigentlich wollten meine Eltern alles absagen, aber ich konnte sie überreden. Vielleicht war alles meine Schuld. Nur durch mich sind sie darauf gekommen.

Am nächsten Tag stand es groß in der Zeitung: „Zauberer bei einer Muggel- Autofahrt tödlich verunglückt!" Normalerweise hätte ich erst mal über die Überschrift ein wenig geschmunzelt, da Zauberer so gerne über primitive Muggelerfindungen lästerten und dann nicht mal damit umgehen konnten, aber es ging um meine Eltern. Sie waren gestorben. Die Bekannten auch.

Mein Leben ging weiter. Niemand dachte an mich und so kam auch niemand vom Jugendschutz. Ich fing an zu arbeiten. Ich saß mit meinen Patienten immer im Garten. Ich liebte den Garten. Neben der Erinnerung für meine Schwester errichtete ich auch eine für meine Eltern. Eigentlich hätte mich das deprimieren müssen, aber es gab mir Kraft.

Doch nach einem Jahr wurde ich unruhig." Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Und sie fuhr mit spöttischer stimme fort. „Ich sehnte mich nach Abwechslung, Abenteuern, ich wollte die Welt kennen lernen. Also zog ich los. Ich hab nie wirklich viel gesehen. Ich war bei den Niagarafällen und den Grand Canyon. Ich war begeistert gewesen und wollte mehr sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich durch den Tod meiner Familie Angst, dass das Leben zu schnell vorbei sein würde. Na ja, ich hatte ja auch irgendwie recht, oder? Irgendwie bin ich dann in Little Hangleton gelandet und wurde von den Gerüchten um das Riddle-Haus magisch angezogen. Das klang alles verdammt nach Zauberei.

So bin ich dann in Voldemorts Klauen gelandet. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso er mich nicht umgebracht hatte, wahrscheinlich wollte er schon mal beginnen Gefangene für seinen Folterkeller zu sammeln, da er sich ja vorerst zurückhalten wollte."

Sie endete und eine ganze Weile herrschte schweigen. Harry hatte zwar nie wirklich Selbstmitleid gehabt, aber unglücklich war er schon öfters gewesen. Jetzt dachte er, dass er viel zu unzufrieden gewesen war. Alles in allem hatte er doch ein ertragbares Leben gehabt. Sicher nicht immer das Beste, aber... '_Okay. Mein Leben war oder ist genauso scheiße! Aber ich hab´ meine Freunde, einen Paten und einen wunderbaren Mentor, auf die ich mich alle verlassen kann. Ich hätte weniger jammern und mehr kämpfen müssen!'_ „Ich würde dich jetzt gerne mal in den Arm nehmen, aber es geht irgendwie im Moment schlecht."

Lisa musste grinsen.

Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

--

Das wars auch schon...Gute Idee??


	6. Kapitel 6

Ähm ja… Also ich weiß nicht, ob das hier jetzt überhaupt noch jemand weiter lesen möchte, aber ich hab noch ein Paar unveröffentlichte Kapitel auf meinem Rechner gefunden. Ich weiß auch nicht so recht wie ich das Schreiben so komplett vergessen konnte…Es war scheinbar zu viel los. Ich würde also die nächsten Kapitel jetzt nach und nach noch on stellen und - falls Interesse besteht - so gut wie es geht weiter schreiben^^

„Ich würde dich jetzt gerne mal in den Arm nehmen, aber es geht irgendwie im Moment schlecht."

Lisa musste grinsen.

Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

**Kapitel 6**

Der kleine Kreis mit Voldemorts Vertrauten saß an einem langen, schwarzen Opaltisch Tisch. An der Spitze der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Eben erst war der Meister aus einem der kleineren Stützpunkte in dem es Probleme gegeben hatte zurückgekehrt und lehnte sich nun höchst zufrieden in seinem Thron zurück, während er den Berichten seiner Diener lauschte. Alles war genau so verlaufen wie er es vorausgesehen hatte. Es schien, als seinen seine Todesser doch hin und wieder zu etwas gut.

„Und nachdem wir den Werwolf geschockt hatten, fing Potter, wie sie es vorrausgesagt hatten, an mit diesen Scherzartikeln zu werfen. Aber diese sind, wie geplant, auf ihn selbst zurückgefallen." Malfoy kniete, das Gesicht unterwürfig auf den kalten Boden gedrückt, vor seinem Meister und schilderte in groben Worten was geschehen war. „Und der Fluch?

„Natürlich, mein Meister. Ganz wie ihr es aufgetragen habt." „Sehr schön. Ich bin höchst zufrieden mit dir. Einige andere sollten sich ein Beispiel an dir nehmen." Eine der schwarzen Gestalten am Tisch zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ich werde später nochmal auf deine steigende Leistung zurück kommen." Damit war Lucius entlassen und mit einem: „Oh danke, mein Herr!", zog er sich auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Ich möchte unseren Gast in ein paar Tagen auf ein kleines Gespräch in seiner Zelle besuchen, ich hoffe doch, dass ihr ihm bis dahin ein paar Manieren beigebracht habt."

Nott öffnete den Mund und schien seinem Anführer etwas sagen zu wollen, doch nachdem er einen Fußtritt von seinem Nachbarn einkassiert hatte, schloss er ihn gleich wieder. „Was?", zischte Voldemort. Er mochte keine Fragen, doch das Thema Potter war zu kritisch, als dass er hier eventuelle Probleme ignorieren konnte. „Nichts, Meister." „Also reißt du ganz grundlos in meiner Versammlung den Mund auf?", fragte er übertrieben ruhig. Zitterndes Nicken war die Antwort. „Belüg mich nicht! _Crucio!_" Schreie zerissen die beklemmende Stille und füllten den Raum. Dann wurde es wieder still.

„Also?" Voldemort war genervt. Vor Angst bebend kam die Begründung: „Ich glaube nicht dass Potter innerhalb von wenigen Tagen so weit bricht, dass er ihnen den gewünschten Gehorsam entgegen bringt." „Wie bitte? Du willst mir also erzählen, dass ihr nicht mal in der Lage seid, einem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen so zu foltern, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist? _Crucio!"_

Diesmal gingen noch andere Männer zu Boden. Jene, die für Potters Folterungen verantwortlich waren, abgesehen von Malfoy. „Meister! Nott erzählt wirres Zeug. Vielleicht redet er von _seinen _mangelnden Fähigkeiten, denn es ist kein Problem für uns den Jungen ruhig zu stellen.", rief Lucius. „Das will ich hoffen! Und jetzt verschwindet und bringt mir Muggel! Unser Gast soll doch eine angenehme Nacht haben!"

Diese Nacht sollte Harry erfahren, was der Fluch von Malfoy für eine Wirkung hatte. Es sollte die erste grausame Nacht unter vielen Folgenden sein.

Es war ja schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen, dass der Junge sah, was Voldemort tat, aber dieses Mal war es anders.

-Traum-

Es war ein hoher, riesiger Raum, mit kalten schwarzen Steinplatten als Wände und Boden. An der einen Seite stand ein langer, schwarzer Opaltisch, hinter dem ein Monsterkopf in die Wand gehauen war. In dem Mund des Monsters war ein Kamin eingebracht, doch es flackerte kein Feuer in ihm. Acht große Spitzfenster, wie aus der Zeit der Romantik, mit grünlichem Glas ließen ein unheimliches, grünes Sternenlicht einfallen und gaben den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie alt das Gemäuer war. An den Seiten standen einige wenige steinerne Statuen von gefährlich aussehenden Schlagen, die aus ihren Smaragdaugen alles Geschehen im Raum zu verfolgen schienen.

Ebenfalls ein Blickfang war das gewaltige Abbild eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes mit langem, schwarzen Umhang. Salazar Slytherin. Bedrohlich überblickte er alles im Raum und schien die Atmosphäre noch weiter zu spannen. Doch das prachtvollste Stück in diesem Saal, war auf einem kleinen Podest ein dunkler Thron aus Opal. Der Darinsitzende wurde scheinbar von vielen Schlangen getragen, die unterwürfig die Köpfe gesenkt hatten. Der Thron wurde von tausenden kleinen Smaragden und Rubinen geschmückt, die auf eine faszinierende Art das wenige Licht in sich brachen, welches von einem kristallener Kronleuchter an der Decke fiel.

Ein kleiner Junge saß verängstigt in der Ecke zu einem winzigen Knäul zusammen gekauert. Seine kleinen Hände hielten sich die Ohren zu und die Augen hatte er fest zugekniffen. Harry hätte es ihm gerne gleich getan, weil die Geräusche die die Halle ausfüllten waren genauso abartig, wie das Bild das sich hier abspielte. Hohe, laute Schreie die von Höllenqualen erzählten, vermischten sich mit der kalten Lache des Dunklen Lords. Denn wenige Meter neben dem Jungen lag seine Mutter am Boden. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und wälzte sich auf den Steinplatten herum.

Voldemort der auf dem Thron saß hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einem Schwenker den verängstigt quietschenden Jungen heran rutschen und an seine Mutter knallen. „Nein! Nicht meinen Jungen, was immer sie von uns wollen, lassen sie den Jungen aus dem Spiel. Er ist doch noch ein Kind!" Harry musste lachen, ein Muggel wollte ihm sagen, was er zu tun und lassen hatte! Wieder hob er den Stab und richtete ihn auf den Kleinen.

Diesmal musste die Mutter den Anblick des gefolterten Sohnes ertragen. Harry amüsierte sich köstlich darüber, wie sie tatenlos zusehen musste. „Seht ihr was ihr Wert seid? Nichts! Hilflose, dreckige, dumme Muggel!" Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen sie endlich umzubringen, doch das musste er ja auch nicht. Im Kerker waren genug Muggel für Jahre. Mit einem hohen, kalten Lachen und einem grünen Lichtstrahl erlöste er die Beiden von ihren Leiden.

Es sollten noch viele weitere in dieser Nacht folgen…

-Traum-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lisa früher als normal auf. Erst wusste sie nicht wieso, aber dann wurde sie sich einem verzweifelten Schluchzen bewusst. „Harry?" Keine Reaktion. "Harry was ist denn los? Bitte rede doch mit mir!" Das Schluchzen wurde leiser. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." „Ist schon okay, ich schlafe hier eh nicht sonderlich gut. Aber was war denn los?"

Schweigen. Dann antwortete er mit tonloser Stimme: „Er hat die ganze Nacht lang Menschen gefoltert. Kleine, wehrlose Muggelkinder! Und ich musste zu sehen. Nein, ich hab sie gefoltert! Und ich hab die Lust gefühlt! Es hat mir Spaß gemacht! Ich fühl mich so... dreckig!" Lisa begriff überhaupt nichts mehr. Ihr Mitgefangener war doch die ganze Zeit hier gewesen, wenn man ihn aus der Zelle geholt hätte, hätte sie das doch sicherlich mitbekommen. So tief schlief sie doch nun wirklich nicht!

„Harry! Was redest du da? Du hast niemanden gefoltert! Du warst die ganze Nacht hier in der Zelle und hier gibt es höchstens Ratten." Wieder folgte kurze Stille. „Ich habe durch meine Narbe sozusagen eine Bindung zu Voldemort. Hin und wieder sehe ich Bilder von dem was er

macht, wenn seine Stimmungen besonders ausgeprägt sind. Hier scheint es extremer zu sein, vielleicht, weil er so nah ist. Jedenfalls war mein Geist die ganze Zeit bei seinem." Lisa war baff, erholte sich aber schnell wieder.

„Na siehst du! Du hast niemanden gefoltert! Du hast lediglich gesehen, wie jemand gefoltert wurde!" „Aber ich hab mich so gefühlt! Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich fand es toll! Wie kann man es denn genießen, wenn jemand gefoltert wird? Und ich habe es genossen!" Harry sah das Mädchen aus geröteten Augen an.

Sie wollte gerade was erwidern, als plötzlich die Zellentür aufging und ein paar Todesser, angeführt von Lucius Malfoy den Raum betraten. „Na Potter! Gut geschlafen?" Höhnisches Lachen, wie Harry es noch oft hören sollte, folgte. Sie wussten schließlich alle ganz genau, mit welchem Fluch Malfoy Harry belegt hatte. „Aber nun hast du genug Pause gehabt. Wird Zeit das wir uns mal wieder ein bisschen mit unserem Gast beschäftigen, nicht dass wir noch unhöflich rüber kommen", schleimte einer der Todesser.

Mit einem Wedeln des Zauberstabes, wurden die Nägel aus seinen Handflächen gerissen. Der Junge schrie auf. Während sie in seinen Händen gewesen waren, hatte er sie kaum gespürt, die Hände waren regelrecht taub geworden. Jetzt aber kam der Schmerz in voller Stärke zurück. Nackte Angst kroch in dem Jungen der lebt hoch. Er wollte nicht schon wieder solche Schmerzen haben. Dies tat schon höllisch weh und es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie noch mit im tun würden! ‚_Ich bin nicht in Voldemorts Kellern, ich bin in der Hölle!'_

Trotz der Geschehnisse an diesen Tag, schaffte Lupin es in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

Und als er dann am folgenden Tag aufwachte, hatte er alles vergessen. Wo er war, was ihm bevorstand, was Harry bevorstand. Mit einem Schrecken setzte er sich auf. _‚Ich habe verschlafen! Mist! Ich komme zu spät!'_ Doch als er aufsprang und auf kaltem Steinboden stand und eine kalte Steinwand anblickte, kehrte die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück. Kraftlos sackte er auf sein „Bett" zurück.

Remus Lupin war bleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war als hätten sie nicht Harry, sondern ihn gefoltert. Bei jedem Schmerzensschrei Harrys hatte es sich angefühlt, als würde sein Herz zerreisen. _‚Dies ist der Sohn meines besten Freundes. Jetzt wo dieser tot ist, ist es meine Pflicht auf den Jungen auf zu passen! Aber was tute ich? Ich stehe daneben und schaue zu wie Harry gefoltert wird!'_ Und wie erleichtert war er gewesen, als sie endlich von ihm abgelassen hatten und dann... _‚Gekreuzigt!'_ Sie hatten ihn Nägel in die Hände gehauen!

Der ehemalige Professor lag auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Nichts. _‚Ich hab es vermasselt!'_

Dann ging die Zellentür auf. Ein Todesser trat ein und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Gefangenen. „Komm Werwolf, es wird Zeit deinem Liebling beim Spielen zu zuschauen!" Fesseln banden seine Hände auf den Rücken. Lupin sträubte sich so gut es ging, aber er war machtlos und so ging er den gleichen Weg wie am Tag zuvor zu Harrys Zelle. Als sie diese betraten, war der Junge schon von der Wand gelöst wurden und kniete, durch den Zauber eines Todessers, auf den Boden. Remus war geschockt.

Dies war grade mal der erste Tag und Harry war schon kreidebleich und seine Augen vom Weinen gerötet. Er wunderte sich, denn es sah Harry, sogar in so einer Situation, unähnlich zu weinen. Aber die Todesser schienen zu wissen was los war, denn Lupin konnte noch verstehen, wie ein Todesser: „Na Potter, schön geträumt?" sagte, und alles in Gelächter ausbrach. Aber Lupin war sich sicher, dass er gar nicht erst wissen wollte, was der Gryffindor in der Nacht hatte durchmachen müssen.

Mit den letzten Todessern hatte auch Remus die Zelle betreten. Harry wollte sich aufrichten, um mit ihm Blickkontakt aufzunehmen, doch ein Zauber drückte ihn zurück auf die Knie. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus, aber schien nicht gefoltert worden zu sein. Mit einem Mal überkam Harry eine gigantische Wut. Es war schwer und schlimm Folterungen ertragen zu müssen, noch schlimmer aber, fand Harry, war jemanden, ins besondere einen Freund, auch noch zum zuschauen zu zwingen! Und er begann gegen den Fluch, welcher ihn zu Boden drückte, anzukämpfen. Der Junge wusste, so einen Fluch konnte man nur brechen, wenn man stärker war als der, der ihn gesprochen hatte oder wenn dieser starb. Umso verwunderter war der Junge, als er den Zauber abwarf und sich aufrichtete.

Das Gelächter der Todesser erstarb. „So Potter, du willst es also auf die harte Tour? _Crucio!_" Wieder einmal unterlag der Held der Zauberwelt den Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluches. Und er hatte keine andere Wahl als sie ertragen zu müssen. Allerdings war es heute anders als am Tag zuvor. Er hatte etwas gefunden, an den er sich festklammern konnte. Seine Gedanken verweilten immer wieder bei Lisa, die das so oft ertragen musste, bei Remus, der unter seiner Folter schrecklich litt und dem er zeigen wollte, dass er stark genug war um das alles zu überstehen und außerdem wollte Harry den Todessern nicht diese Genugtuung geben ihn schreien und betteln zu sehen.

Sie würden ihn nicht ewig diesem Fluch unterwerfen, sie wollten ihn ja nicht brechen! Wieder und wieder wurde diese Prozedur wiederholt, doch Harry weinte nicht und kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Stumm litt er, doch er fühlte sich nicht so schwach und wehrlos wie am letzten Abend.

„Ah, Potter macht heute einen auf stark, ja?", Macnair wollte scheinbar spöttisch klingen, doch es gelang ihm ehr schlecht als recht. Doch Malfoy schien sich nicht beeindrucken zu lassen: „Ich finde, es wird auf die Dauer langweilig und nachher bricht er noch. Der Dunkle Lord wäre sehr unzufrieden, wenn er wie die Longbottoms nur noch sabbernd irgendwo herumliegt."

In Harry, der mittlerweile wieder aufrecht, mit erhobenen Kopf und ausdruckslosem Gesicht stand, keimte die Hoffnung auf, das es erst einmal überstanden war, doch erlosch sie gleich wieder, als sich Lucius mit einem teuflischen Grinsen an seinen Nebenmann wand: „Wollen wir ihm nicht mal zeigen, das es noch anderes Spielzeug gibt, als den Folterfluch?" Dieser Vorschlag fand allgemeine Bestätigung und Harry sah wie Moony erbleichte, als der Todesser seinen Umhang öffnete und lange Seile herausholte. _‚Peitschen!' _

Wieder einmal krachte Harry gegen die Wand hinter ihm und blieb erst mal benommen liegen. Einer der Männer, Harry vermutete Nott, kam auf ihn zu und riss ihm das eh schon zerfetzte T-Shirt vom Leib. Die Kette, die als Fessel für seinen Hals gedient hatte, band sich um seine Hände und er wurde in die Luft gezogen. Hilflos baumelte der Junge der lebt an der Wand. „So Werwolf. Wir wollen ja nicht das dir langweilig wird, oder? _Finite!" _Der Ganzköperklammer-Fluch wurde von dem ehemaligen Professor genommen. In Harry flammte eine ungute Vorahnung auf. „_Imperio!_"

Der Junge spürte wie Remus auf ihn zukam. Rascheln. "Jetzt siehst du, was dein ach so toller Freund von dir hält", spottete einer der Todesser. Ein Surren erklang und ein Schrei entwich Harrys Kehle. Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich, von seinen Rücken, im ganzen Körper aus.

Der Junge wartete auf den nächsten Schlag, doch er blieb aus. „Nun mach schon du elender Werwolf! Peitsch ihn aus!", schrie Nott. Dann erklang eine andere, brüchige Stimme, die Harry als die Lupins identifizierte: „Nein!" Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei und es brach Tumult im Raum aus. Harry wusste nicht was los war, er war verdammt die hässliche Steinwand zu bewundern.

„So Werwolf. Wir wollen ja nicht das dir langweilig wird, oder? _Finite!" _Lupin erbleichte. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde und das gehässige Grinsen der schwarzen Gestalten bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Remus wurde panisch. Er widerstand dem Imperius-Fluch nur, wenn er noch voller Kraft war. Das hatten sie schon ausprobiert. „_Imperio!_" Alle Gedanken, alle Sorgen verschwanden aus seinem Kopf. Es war als ob er schweben würde, nichts war mehr wichtig. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf erklang:„_Peitsche den Jungen aus!_"

Eine andere Stimme machte sich bemerkbar und warnte ihn davor, wollte ihn aufhalten. Doch der Mann überhörte sie. Er hob den Arm und ließ die Peitsche mit aller Kraft auf den Jungen donnern. Wie in Zeitlupe klatschte sie auf den Rücken des Jungen. Es knallte laut und ein Junge schrie. Der Schrei des Jungen, der seiner Obhut anvertraut war, riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Die Leichtigkeit wurde ein wenig zurück gedrängt. Und als erneut die Stimme erklang, „_Noch mal!", _blieb Lupin standhaft. „Nun mach schon du elender Werwolf! Peitsch ihn aus!" Da war Moony wieder ganz Herr seiner selbst.

„NEIN!" Er haute dem Erstbesten eine runter und schnappte sich dessen Zauberstab. Sofort wurde eine Salve von Flüchen auf ihn losgeschickt. Doch sein Schild wehrte alle ab. Remus stürmte aus der Zelle. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er musste Harry zurücklassen. Er würde dem Orden sagen wo Harry gefangen war. Und dann würden sie kommen und ihn befreien. Wenn er jetzt versuchen würde, Harry mit zu nehmen, würden sie definitiv geschnappt werden. Selbst jetzt war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er es wirklich raus schaffen würde. Er bog um die nächste Ecke, die Todesser auf den Fersen.

Plötzlich war er umzingelt._ ‚Wie heißt es so schön? Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!' _ „_Stupor!", _donnerte er. Mit dem Zauberstab schaltete er den Todesser vor ihm aus, blockte einen Fluch und mit der Linken haute er einem anderen eine rein. Wieder rannte er weiter. Hoffnung breitete sich in ihm aus, dass er es vielleicht wirklich schaffen könnte. Er sah schon die nächste Biegung und, war es Einbildung oder wurde die Luft wirklich frischer?

‚_Ja! Ich kann es schaffen! Für Ha-'_ Alles wurde schwarz, als ihn von hinten ein roter Schockzauber traf.

Als er wieder wach wurde, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Doch wusste er sofort dass er wieder in Harrys Zelle war. „Das war aber gar nicht nett, mein kleiner Werwolf! Bist du so dumm oder tust du nur so? Dachtest du wirklich, dass du allein gegen eine Burg voller Todesser ankommst? Wie erbärmlich! Aber was soll´s, wenn ja eh der arme kleine Harry dafür leiden muss! Eigentlich sollte er grad mal ein paar Schläge bekommen und danach wieder in Ruhe gelassen werden, doch du hast ihm das jetzt versaut!" Er wurde nach oben gezogen und wieder an die Wand gelehnt, so dass er Harry bestens in den Augen hatte.

Dieser hing immer noch an der kahlen Steinmauer. Dann hob der Todesser die Peitsche auf und schlug auf den Jungen ein. Wieder und wieder. Trotzdem stöhnt der Gryffindor nur leise auf. Doch mit jedem Schlag wurde sein Keuchen lauter. Die Striemen an seinem Rücken platzten auf und Blut quoll heraus. Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter. Remus brachte es fast um den Verstand. _‚Aufhören! Bitte lass die aufhören! Ich hab doch Ärger gemacht, nicht er! Die bringen ihn noch um. Er hat hier doch niemanden, der seine Wunden heilt!'_

Wie als wäre sein Beten erhört wurden, gebot Malfoy dem Ganzem Einhalt: „Das reicht jetzt! Wir haben auch noch anderes zu tun! Hängt ihn wieder auf und lasst uns dann gehen!" Da Lucius scheinbar das Sagen hatte geschah alles wie angegeben. Harry wimmerte, als sie ihn mit dem Rücken an die dreckige Wand hingen, aber wenigstens verzichteten sie auf die Nägel. Schlaff hing er in den Ketten. Doch suchte er Lupins Blick, bevor dieser rausgebracht hatte und schaffte sogar noch ein glaubhaftes, aufmunterndes Lächeln. _‚James wäre stolz auf dich!'_


	7. Kapitel 7

Harry wimmerte, als sie ihn mit dem Rücken an die dreckige Wand hingen, aber wenigstens verzichteten sie auf die Nägel. Schlaff hing er in den Ketten. Doch suchte er Lupins Blick, bevor dieser raus gebracht hatte und schaffte sogar noch ein glaubhaftes, aufmunterndes Lächeln. ‚James wäre stolz auf dich!'

**Kapitel 7**

Dumbledore saß in der Küche des Ordens und legte seufzend den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. Wie erwartet hatte die Erkenntnis von Voldemorts Rückkehr Ministerium und Volk des Weiteren verschont. Haarsträubende Geschichten von ihm und Harry standen weiterhin in oberster Stelle der Zeitung. Nun kam auch noch dazu, dass man ihm seine Position im Zaubergamot aberkannte und da er keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fand, eine schreckliche Person des Ministerium aufhalste. Dolores Umbridge, erste Untersekretärin des Ministers, abscheulicher Charakter, keine Ahnung von dem Fach und treu dem Ministerium und seinen Handlungsweisen ergeben.

Das heißt die Schüler würden dieses Jahr keinerlei brauchbaren Stoff in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen. Fudge hatte Angst, dass er, Dumbledore, eine private Armee aus seinen Schülern machen würde, um ihn zu stürzen und die Position des Ministers einzunehmen. Dabei hatten die Kinder gerade in diesen Zeiten einen ordentlichen Unterricht dringen nötig.

Ein weiteres Problem war, dass sie sich nun eine passende Erklärung für Harrys Abwesenheit in der Schule ausdenken mussten. Denn wenn die Zaubereigesellschaft davon erfahren würde, würden weitere verrückte Unwahrheiten über Harry verbreitet, um die Wahrheit zu verbergen und Fudge würde noch misstrauischer werden. Dies war auch der Grund, warum der Orden nicht noch weitere Auroren als Hilfe für Harrys Rettungsaktion bekommen konnten. Sie würden eh nicht helfen.

_‚Harry...'_ Was hatten sie nicht schon alles versucht, um ihn und Remus Lupin aus den Klauen Voldemorts zu bekommen! Doch es war alles vergebens gewesen. Als einziges blieb ihnen die Gewissheit, dass Harry noch am Leben war, denn ansonsten hätte Voldemort es sicher schon an die große Glocke gehangen. Aber sie waren den beiden mittlerweile einen kleinen Schritt näher gekommen.

Snape hatte zwar noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt zu Harry zu gelangen, jedoch meinte er verstärkten Andrang in die Kerker zu erkennen. Allerdings stufte der Tränkelehrer dies nicht als positiv ein. Er meinte, wenn Potter wirklich in den Kerkern und auch der Grund für den verstärkten Andrang in die Folterkammern war, dann sollten sie doch lieber wünschen, dass er tot sei. Der Schulleiter überlegte noch, ob er die anderen mit dieser Neuigkeit belasten sollte.

Die Burg Voldemorts war nahezu uneinnehmbar. Sie lag mitten in einem Gebirge, weswegen man nur aus einer Richtung herankommen konnte ohne auffällige Besen zu nutzen. In dieser einen Richtung grenzte ein Fluss an die Burg, den man nur mit Hilfe einer Brücke überqueren konnte, da sich im Wasser Aquatoxia befanden.

Die Geschöpfe der Finsternis hatte Voldemort selbst erschaffen und niemand konnte sagen, wie sie nun genau aussahen. Sicher war nur, dass sie mit ihren Fangarmen jegliche Objekte aus der Luft in die Tiefe des Flusses zogen. Wer einmal in ihren Fängen war, wurde nie wieder gesehen. Und hinein und raus apparieren ging nicht, da Antiapparierschilde die Festung schützten. Man konnte lediglich über die Brücke, durch den schwer bewachten Haupteingang hinein gelangen. Schlechte Chancen also.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche und Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Molly und Sirius traten ein. Alle schweigend, mit finsteren Gesicht und in manchen Fällen gerötete Augen. Doch am traurigsten war es, wenn man in das Gesicht von Sirius schaute. Innerhalb der wenigen Tage waren erschreckend viele graue Haare in seiner schwarzen Mähne aufgetaucht, was nicht mal Askaban geschafft hatte. Nachdem er seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte, hatte er im Grunde nur noch Peter, James, Remus und Lily.

Dann hatte sich der eine Freund, Peter als Verräter heraus gestellt, James und Lily waren gestorben und er selbst war in Askaban gelandet. Nun hatte er seinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben: mit seinem alten, besten Freund an seiner Seite, sich um Harry zu kümmern und damit seine Pflicht als Pate zu erfüllen. Nun waren Harry und Remus in den Fängen Voldemorts und damit so gut wie tot.

Doch auch Tonks sah nicht viel besser aus. Dumbledore hatte schon länger die Vermutung gehabt, dass der Animagus eine Schwäche für Lupin hatte. Und dieser erwiderte diese Zuneigung deutlich, doch waren sie nicht zusammen. _‚Sicherlich will er Tonks keinen Werwolf zumuten.'_ Und der Schulleiter schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _‚Erstmal müssen Harry und Remus überhaupt da raus geholt werden, ehe ich mir darüber Sorgen machen kann.'  
_  
„Du wolltest uns sprechen, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley sah ihn gespannt an. Und in diesem Moment traf der Dumbledore seine Entscheidung. Er konnte ihnen diese Information nicht vorenthalten. Aber er würde versuchen, sie so angenehm wie möglich zu überbringen. Dumbledore sah auf und blickte direkt in die Augen von Sirius.

Pure Verzweiflung spiegelte sich darin, so dass seine Entscheidung fast ins Schwanken geraten wäre. „Es ist nicht viel, aber wenn wir uns Harrys und Remus´ Rettung mit kleinen Schritten nähren, ist das immer noch besser als gar nichts. Snape vermutet, dass die beiden in den Kerkern der Burg gefangen sind, in der sich Voldemort die meiste Zeit aufhält."

Entsetztes Keuchen war die Reaktion, da jeder wusste wie unmöglich ein Eindringen in die Burg war und außerdem hatten sie alle schon die grauenvollen Geschichten gehört, die in den Tiefen von Voldemorts Kerkern geschehen sollten. Schließlich knurrte Mad Eye: „Vermutet er das oder weiß er es?" „Er ist sich ziemlich sicher", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und wieso ist er sich nicht ganz sicher?" Sirius sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Nun, er hat sie noch nicht gesehen, aber es gibt deutliche Hinweise, dass sie sich da unten befinden." Der Anführer des Ordens schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Das war ziemlich deutlich gewesen. Das Erbleichen der Mitglieder und das verzweifelte Schluchzen Mollys, bestätigte ihm das alle verstanden hatten.

„Und was ist mit Remus?", fragte Tonks verzweifelt. Der Schulleiter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Ahnung", antwortete er leise.

Vor der Küchentür im Hauptquartier rollten fünf Jugendlich schnell ihre Langziehohren wieder ein und rannte in das Zimmer der Zwilling. Dort angekommen konnte Hermine sich nicht mehr halten und fing an haltlos zu schluchzen. Ron sank kraftlos auf das Bett und Ginny hielt sich an den kreideweißen Fred und George fest. Harry wurde brutalst gefoltert. Und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun, vielleicht würden sie ihn nie wieder sehen.

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich auf das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Die Jugendlichen blieben schweigend vor sich hinbrütend in ihren Zimmern, während der Orden still Pläne schmiedete. Nicht einmal Kreacher wagte es noch zu stören.

* * * *

Harry wurde mit voller Macht gegen die Steinwand geschleudert, wo er schlaff zu Boden rutschte und kraftlos liegen blieb. Die Zellentür knallte zu. Müde schaute der Junge auf und sah wie die Fesseln Lisa freigaben. Eine Sekunde später erschien je ein Teller mit einem üppigen Essen vor den beiden. Besorgt schaute das Mädchen Harry an: „Schaffst du es?" Der Junge nickt und fing an mit zittrigen Händen zu essen. Da begann auch Lisa.

Drei Tage war Harry nun schon hier. Und inzwischen hatte sich ein Tages Rhythmus eingestellt. Jeden Morgen, die Uhrzeit wussten beide nicht, wurden sie dadurch geweckt, dass sie auf den Boden klatschten, da die Ketten sie freigaben. Harry war zwar schon immer wach, da seine Traumbilder ihm nur wenig Schlaf gönnten. Dann hatten sie zehn Minuten Zeit um zu essen. Der Junge der lebt war völlig baff gewesen, als er das üppige Essen gesehen hatte.

So viel hatte er nicht bei den Dursleys bekommen. Es gab Hühnchen mit Kartoffeln, Soße und Salat, dazu ein Glas Wasser, welches sich immer wieder neu auffüllte, sobald es leer war. (Später, als Harry festgestellt hatte, dass es immer das gleich gab, war er nicht mehr so begeistert gewesen.)

Lisa erklärte ihm daraufhin dass Voldemort einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, so dass jeden Tag zu den gleichen Uhrzeiten, in jeder Zelle fünf von diesen Tellern erschienen und zehn Minuten später wieder verschwanden. „Das Problem, warum viele Gefangene so mager sind, liegt nicht am Nahrungsmangel, sondern daran, dass sie nicht in der Lage sind zu essen. Und nachholen kann man das es nicht! Im Grunde nochmal eine fiese kleine extra Folter."

Schon bald hatte Harry festgestellt, wie Recht sie damit hatten. Denn nach den zehn Minuten wurden sie, wie von Geisterhand wieder zurück an die kalte Wand geschleudert und gefesselt. Den restlichen Tag über hingen sie nur herum und erzählten sich gegenseitig aus ihren Leben. Meistens jedoch erzählte Harry, da Lisa immer traurig wurde wenn sie von dem Ihrigen erzählte. Am liebsten redete sie über ihren Garten. „Er ist nicht so übermäßig groß, aber wunderschön. Jede Menge Wiese mit Büschen und Sträuchern in allen Farben. Ein großes Blumenbeet und einen Steingarten. Meine Mum liebte Blumen, sie saß oft Stunden im Garten und überlegte, welche Blume sie wohin setzten sollte."

Sie lachte leise. Ein kleines Kräuterbeet mit Schnittlauch, Dill, Zitronenmelisse und vielen anderen Gewürzen für die Küche. Wir hatten auch einen kleinen Teich mit einer mini Holzbrücke drüber. Mit zwei Schritten hattest du sie überquert. Und dahinter ein riesiger Bambusstrauch…" Stundenlang beschrieb sie ihn, bis Harry ein haargenaues Bild hatte, welcher Busch wo stand, welcher Grashalm wie groß war…

Zwischen den Gesprächen wurde Harry immer aus seiner Zelle geholt und in eine andere gebracht, wo die Todesser ihn dann endlos folterten. Da man durch den Cruciatus-Fluch zu schnell den Verstand verlor und man sich dabei nicht ganz so gut abreagieren konnte, unterlag der Junge den Schmerzen von diesem Fluch nur noch seltener.

Dafür verprügelten die Todesser ihn jetzt voller Kraft und traten auf ihn ein. Außerdem liebten sie es, ihn durch Raum fliegen und dann gegen die Wände klatschen zu lassen. Deswegen konnte Harry auch nur noch schwer atmen und hustete nicht selten Blut, schließlich blieben die Rippen bei so was nicht ganz unverschont. Dann gab es, wohl gegen Abend, wieder eine Mahlzeit.

An diesem Tag war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Es schien als würden die Todesser panisch werden. Die Foltermethoden wurden immer grässlicher und wenn er wieder aufstand oder eine ironische Bemerkung abgab, schrieen sie wütend auf und machten noch brutaler weiter.

Bei einer der vielen Flugstunden von Mauer zu Mauer hatte sich der Junge das Genick gebrochen, konnte allerdings, dank der Schnelligkeit Malfoys noch überleben, da dieser es ihm innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder geheilt hatte. Die Schreie des verantwortlichen Todessers hatten laut durch die Burg gehallt, als dieser sich vor seinem Meister rechtfertigen musste.

Einer seiner „Aufpasser" war auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dass man ja auch Eisenstangen statt Fäuste benutzen könnte und musste die natürlich gleich ausprobieren. Harry musste eine Stunde lang ertragen, wie das harte Ende der Stange seinen Körper zerschrammte, seine Knochen brach und seinem Bein eine unschöne Fleischwunde zufügte. Das letzte was er sah, war ein helles Blitzen, dann erst wurde er durch die Bewusstlosigkeit erlöst. Allerdings wacht er wieder auf, als man ihn zurück in seine Zelle warf.

Nun lag er halb tot hier und mühte sich ein wenig Wasser zu trinken und schluckte ein paar Bissen Fleisch hinunter, aber schon kurz darauf merkte er, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war und übergab sich direkt auf seinen Teller. Angeekelt schob er diesen weg und sah entschuldigend zu seiner Freundin hinüber. „Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube mein Körper verträgt das nicht. Die Prozedur heute war etwas anstrengender als gewöhnlich." Tränen standen in den Augen seiner Zellengefährtin. Sie kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn fest (wie es in deinem Zustand ging) an sich.

Schließlich kroch Harry Richtung Wand, schaffte es aber nicht, sich hinzustellen. Lisa half ihn, sich an die Stelle zu lehnen, an der seine Fesseln waren und stellte sich selbst unter ihre. So wurden sie beide einfach nur in die Luft gehoben und nicht mit voller Wucht gegen die harte Steinwand geschleudert, als sich die Fesseln wieder um sie legten. Auf Essen hatte Lisa eh keinen Appetit mehr, weil ein unangenehmer Geruch von Harrys „Mahlzeit" ausging. Doch nachdem die Essensteller wieder verschwunden waren, verflüchtigte sich dieser auch wieder.

Eine Weile lang hingen sie schweigend neben einander, jeder mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Harry versuchte in Gedanken alle möglich Zaubersprüche, Zaubertrankzutaten, und deren Wirkungen durchzugehen, um sich von seinem schmerzenden Körper abzulenken, was sich allerdings als alles andere als leicht heraus stellte. Die Peitschwunden auf seinem Rücken waren noch immer nicht verheilt.

Immer wenn sich Grind bildete, wurde er von der Steinwand wieder aufgerieben, so dass die Wunden mittlerweile vollkommen vereitert waren. Doch statt ihn zu heilen, fügten die Todesser ihm nur immer neue Wunden zu. Jeder Knochen schmerzte, aus seiner frischen Fleischwunde am Oberschenkel floss das Blut sein Bein hinab und sein Kopf wurde von einer fetten Platzwunde geziert. An gebrochene Rippen wollte Harry gar nicht denken- Also, es war nah zu unmöglich an etwas anderes zu denken. Außerdem schwand langsam sein Bewusstsein. _‚Wahrscheinlich sterbe ich eh bald an zu hohem Blutverlust!'_

Es war bitterkalt in den Zellen. Sein T-Shirt hatte er ja schon am zweiten Tag verloren und seine Hose bestand nur noch aus Fetzten. Schuhe hatte er schon lange keine mehr. So hing der Junge zitternd an der Wand und siechte langsam vor sich hin. Lisa bekam Panik.  
„Harry, du musst jetzt wach bleiben! Wenn die Fußabtreter von Tom kommen und sehen wie es dir geht werden sie dich heilen! Sie dürfen dich nicht sterben lassen."

„M..mir ist s..so k…k..kalt!" Tränen standen dem Mädchen im Gesicht. „Hörst du die Vögel zwitschern? Wenn wir sie hier unten hören können, müssen sie schon gewaltig laut sein! Wahrscheinlich gab es grade einen gewaltigen Regen und jetzt kommt grade die Sonne raus und wärmt alles mit ihren warmen Strahlen." Lisa schloss die Augen und Harry erkannte, dass sie versuchte, sich das eben erzählte vorzustellen. Er versuchte ebenfalls Vögel zu hören, doch da war nichts. Sie waren sicher sehr tief unter der Erde und Lisas Vögel zwitscherten nur in ihrer Einbildung.

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen, schüttelte traurig den Kopf und meinte noch: „Ich kann es mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich habe vergessen, wie draußen ist." Schweigen. „Wenn ich doch nur einmal noch die Sonne sehen könnte. Wie ihre hellen Strahlen, sanft durch das Blätterdach fallen. Ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren..."

Vor Harrys Augen verschwamm alles und er schloss sie, damit Lisa es nicht sah. Sie tat ihm so leid, und er wünschte ihr so sehr, dass er letzter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde, dass er als Ausgleich sein restliches Leben hier drinnen verbringen würde. Doch es war aussichtslos.  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und als ob er nie etwas anderes vorgehabt hätte, flüsterte Harry: „Öffnen!" Auf seiner blutverkrusteten und dreckverschmierten Brust bewegte sich etwas und das Medaillon schwebte vor sein Gesicht und Lisa starrte ihn verwundert an. „Bild eins!"

Ein Bild von Ron, Harry und Hermine in der ersten Klasse im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien. Hermine über einer Pergamentrolle, wie sie eifrig schrieb und Harry und Ron beim Schachspielen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass der erstgenannte verlor. Eine leise, wunderschöne Melodie, die Harry aber nicht kannte, fing an zu spielen. Da kam dem Jungen noch eine Idee. „Vergrößern!" Das Amulett wuchs, aber nicht so sehr, dass das Mädchen auch was sehen konnte. „Größte Stufe!", probierte Harry. Da erschien vor ihnen eine kleine Leinwand mit dem Bild und auch die Melodie wurde lauter.

„Das sind Ron und Hermine. Es ist in der ersten Klasse im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgenommen wurden. Frag mich aber nicht von wem. Bild zwei!" Dieses Mal war Harry beim Quidditch zu sehen, wie er den Schatz hinterher jagte, ein paar rasante Manöver machte und schließlich den Schnatz in die Finger bekam. „Hierzu muss ich wohl nichts sagen", meinte er und musste grinsen. Es waren insgesamt zwanzig Bilder.

Von Sirius und Harry, nur von Sirius, Ron und Hermine, die Weasleys, Dumbledore, wie er gerade Gryffindor den Quidditchpokal überreichte und noch jede Menge andere lustige oder einfach nur schöne Bilder aus den letzten Jahren. Einen heißeren Lachanfall bekam Harry, bei dem Bild von Ron in seinem Festumhang. Doch das Lachen verging ihm schnell, als er Blut vor sich auf den Boden spuckte. Lisa hatte es zum Glück nicht gesehen.

Zum Schluss kamen noch Bilder von seinen Elter und ihm.  
Das Medaillon klappte zu und die Melodie verstummte. Harry fühlte sich seltsam, halb unendlich glücklich, halb schrecklich traurig. Aber auf alle Fälle war er froh es zu haben. Die Bilder hatten ihn wunderbar von seinem Zustand abgelenkt und er hoffte, dass es Lisa auch so ging.

Dann hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. „Lisa?" Keine Reaktion. "Lisa! So sag doch was! Was ist los?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zum Schluss kamen noch Bilder von seinen Eltern und ihm.

Das Medallion klappte zu und die Melodie verstummte. Harry fühlte sich seltsam. Halb unendlich glücklich, halb schrecklich traurig. Aber auf alle Fälle war er froh es zu haben. Die Bilder hatten ihn wunderbar von seinem Zustand abgelenkt und er hoffte, dass es Lisa auch so ging.

Dann hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. „Lisa?" Keine Reaktion. "Lisa! So sag doch was! Was ist los?"

**Kapitel 8**

Endlich beruhigte sich das Mädchen wieder ein wenig: „Das Lied..." Harry sah sie fragend an. Er verstand nicht. Warum weinte sie wegen dem Lied?

Mit einmal begann sie zu summen. Der Junge erkannte es sofort. Es war das Lied des Medallions. Hatte sie es sich so schnell einprägen können oder kannte sie es vielleicht schon von früher? Aus ihrem Leben?

Dann fing sie an zu singen. Erst ganz leise und noch mit zittriger Stimme, da sie ja eben erst heftig geweint hatte, doch dann wurde sie lauter und immer kräftiger. Nie hatte Harry eine so schöne Stimme vernommen. Aber wie viele Leute hatte er schon singen gehört? Und erstrecht in so einer Situation! Es war ein trauriger Text, passend zu der Melodie seines Schmuckstückes. Ihr Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Emotionen, bis sie schließlich wieder leiser wurde und das Lied endete. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und tonloser Stimme klärte sie ihren Mitgefangenen auf. „Meine Mum hat mir das Lied immer gesungen, wenn ich traurig war, wenn ich schlimm krank war…und als Jenny gestorben war." Einen Moment sagte sie gar nichts, dann liefen ihr wieder Tränen über das Gesicht: „An den Abend, bevor sie und Dad gestorben sind."

Harry blickte sie bedrückt an. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab ja nicht gewusst dass...", murmelte er. „Nein, ist schon okay. Die Erinnerung schmerzt zwar, aber es ist eine Erinnerung an meine Mum und mit ihr hängen noch so viele andere schöne zusammen. Hier unten in Voldemorts Kerkern hatte ich sie schon fast vergessen. Außerdem ist es ein sehr schönes Lied!"

Lisa schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, denn ein Lächeln war auf ihr Gesicht getreten und in vergangenen Zeiten schwelgend summte sie wieder das Lied.

Abermals hingen die beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Lisa summte noch immer vor sich hin und Harry betrachtete sie überlegend. Es war wirklich nicht fair, dass sie ihr Leben in diesen dreckigen Kerkern verbringen musste. Doch im Kopf des Mädchens spielten sich ganz andere Dinge ab. Immer mehr Geschehnisse fielen ihr wieder ein, an die sie in ihrem neuen, unschönen Lebensabschnitt überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht hatte, die sie vergessen geglaubt hatte. Und um den vielen positiven Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, fing sie an Harry lustige Geschichten zu erzählen. Immer mehr und mehr. Wenig später erklangen Geräusche in den Kellergewölbe der Burg, die man hier noch nie gehört hatte. Harry und Lisa hingen lachend in ihren Ketten. Nicht das schadenfrohe, gehässige Lachen der Todesser, sondern ein einfaches, fröhliches und lustiges Lachen, wie man es von Kindern nun mal kannte. Langsam ebbte das Gelächter ab, aber noch immer stand ein breites Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern.

„Aber meine Mum hat mir nicht nur dieses traurige Lied gesungen", erzählte Harrys Mitgefangene weiter. Sie hatte auch viele andere schöne Lieder gekannt. Mein Lieblingslied war... Warte, mir fällt es gleich wieder ein." Wieder begann Lisa zu summen und dann leise vor sich hin zusingen. Der Junge verstand nur einzelne Wortfetzen. Lediglich die letzten Worte kamen noch laut und deutlich: „... in the spring becomes the rose! Ja, das war es. The Rose!" Ihr Gesicht strahlte begeistert, so dass es Harry einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. „Weißt du auch ein paar schöne Lieder?", fragte das Mädchen nun.

Der Gryffindor schaute sie an. „Na ja. Keine wirklich Schönen. Ob oder was meine Mum gesungen hat, weiß ich nicht und meine Tante hat mir nie was vorgesungen." Harry schnaubte bei den Gedanken, dass Petunia ihm ein Lied zu einschlafen singen würde. Lisas mitleidiger Blick lag auf seinen Schultern. „Aber ein paar lustige kenne ich. Das erste Lied was ich gesungen habe, war die Schulhymne." „Oh. Hat sie eine schöne Melodie? Kannst du mir die beibringen?" Er fing laut an zu lachen und musste sich noch mehr schütteln, als er in das verwirrte Gesicht des Mädchens blickte. Die pikierten Gesichtsausdrücke der Lehrer, nachdem der Schulleiter die Hymne angekündigt hatte, kamen Harry wieder vor Augen: „Nun, den Text kann ich dir gerne beibringen, aber bei der Melodie musst du schon selbst kreativ sein!" „Hä? Wieso?" Der Junge der lebt dachte an die Worte von Professor Dumbledore und so meinte er nur: „Nach deiner Lieblingsmelodie!"

Voldemort saß mal wieder in einer seiner Versammlungen und folterte gerade Snape, da dieser nicht genügend Informationen liefern konnte. Keuchend kauerte sein Spion am Boden. Im Grunde konnte der Zaubertranklehrer ja nicht dafür, das wusste der Dunkle Lord, aber der Orden des Phönixes machte ihnen schwerer zu schaffen als geplant. Es war zu logisch, welche Leute er zuerst versuchen würde, auf seine Seite zu holen. Welche Personen für sie von meisten Nutzen waren. Immer waren diese schon geschützt, verschwunden, vorgewarnt... Auf jeden Fall passten dem dunklen Herrscher die neusten Entwicklungen überhaupt nicht. Ein anderer Todesser, welcher die Operation „Prophezeiung" leitete, hatte bereits vor Snape dem Cruciatus - Fluch unterliegen müssen. Diese Sache hatte zurzeit mit oberste Priorität bei Voldemort, doch kamen seine Todesser nur langsam voran. Um genauer zu sein, es passierte überhaupt nichts. Wahrscheinlich würde er jemand anderen beauftragen, sich um Harry zu kümmern und Malfoy die ganze Sache in die Hand nehmen lassen.

Grade wollte er diese Idee seinen Todessern unterbreiten, als merkwürdige Geräusche aus den Kerkern in die Räume drangen. Es klang fast wie... Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Unruhe breitete sich in den Reihen seiner Diener aus und nervöse Blicke wurden sich zugeworfen. „Crabbe!" Der Todesser zuckte zusammen. „Geh und schau nach was das für ein Lärm ist und sorge dafür dass es aufhört!" „Ja, Meister." Voldemort ärgerte sich nicht darüber diesen Diener aus der Versammlung schicken zu müssen. Crabbe war ja an sich kein schlechter Todesser, aber so schrecklich blöd, dass er eh weniger als die Hälfte von dem verstand, was hier besprochen wurde.

Ein paar Minuten nachdem der Todesser die Versammlung verlassen hatte, wurde es kurz still, doch dann konnte man etwas hören, was verdächtig nach Gelächter klang. Niemand, weder Voldemort, noch seine Todesser waren mehr mit ihren eigentlichen Gesprächen beschäftigt. Alle lauschten angestrengt und versuchten zu erraten, was da unten vor sich ging. So was war noch nie vorgekommen. Dann hörte man abermals die seltsamen Geräusche, (Voldemort konnte nun nicht mehr bestreiten dass es Gesang war) nur dieses Mal noch viel lauter.

Kurz darauf kam Crabbe, schwer schnaufend, wieder in den Versammlungsraum gestürmt und fiel vor seinem Meister in die Knie. „Warum ist es immer noch nicht ruhig? Was ist da unten los?", zischte dieser gefährlich. „Meister, das sind Potter und ein Mädchen, das sich mit ihm die Zelle teilt und als ich runter gekommen bin, haben sie grade laut stark „Yellow submarine" gesungen. Vergebt mir Meister, aber egal was ich gemacht habe, sie wollten einfach nicht still sein." Dann fügte er noch an: „Jetzt singen sie grade irgendeinen Kanon, den ich nicht kenne."

- Flashback-

Crabbe lief mit schlurfendem Schritte hinunter in die Kerker, um nach der Quelle des Lärmes zu suchen und diese zu ersticken. Er hatte nur wenige Schritte Richtung Kellergewölbe gehen müssen und schon hatte er den Lärm eindeutig als Gesang identifiziert. Er kannte das Lied von den Muggeln. Damals hatten sie eine Muggelparty sprengen sollen und Crabbe war auf Grund einer Verwechslung eine Stunde zu früh gekommen. Die Leute auf der Party hatten gut eine viertel Stunde lang das Lied gesungen und es war noch lange danach ein lästiger Ohrwurm gewesen. „Yellow submarine" hieß es. Komisches Lied. Und noch komischer, es in den Gefängnis Voldemorts zu hören. Umso tiefer er in das Gewölbe kam um so lauter wurde es. Schließlich blieb er vor Potters Zelle stehen. Da hingen der Held der Zauberwelt und ein anderes Mädchen an den Wänden gekettet und sangen aus voller Kehle: „...And our friends are all a board many more of them live next the door..." Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht sooo laut, doch schließlich schallte es in solch einer Burg nicht grade wenig.

„Seit ruhig oder der Lord wird kommen und sich persönlich um euch kümmern!", bellte er die beiden an. Aber diese ließen sich nicht beirren und sangen einfach weiter. Also tat Crabbe was alle Todesser taten, wenn sie ein Problem hatten: er suchte die Lösung in der Gewalt. Drohend zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Die zwei Kinder blickten sich in die Augen und dachten beide das gleiche und in den Augen des anderen, konnten sie sehen, dass sie gleicher Meinung waren. Frohen Mutes sangen sie einfach unbekümmert weiter. Wütend richtete der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf Harry: „_Crucio!"_ Der Junge brachte kein laut des Schmerzes über seine Lippen und Lisa sag einfach weiter. Verärgert löste Crabbe den Zauber sofort wieder, um Lisa zum schweigen zu bringen, doch jetzt sang Harry wieder – wenn auch etwas verkrampfter. Der Mann sah ein, dass dies nichts brachte, da er nie zwei Personen mit dem Cruciatus belegen konnte. Wutendbrand stürmte er wieder aus der Zelle zu seinem Meister.

Die Gefangenen brachen den Gesang ab und fingen an haltlos zu lachen. Den Folterfluch waren sie schließlich beide gewöhnt und wenn man ihn nur ein oder zwei Sekunden ertragen musste, war er grade so auszuhalten. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass dieser Typ unglaublich blöd sein muss. Immerhin ist Vincent Crabbe sein Sohn, aber dass er SO dämlich ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Hat der noch nie was von dem _silencio _gehört? Wieso nimmt Voldemort so was auf?" Wieder lachten beide.

„Aber du kannst dir sicher denken, dass Tom gleich hier unten aufkreuzt, Harry! Und bei dem werden wir nicht so ungeschoren davon kommen." Der Junge blickte sie an: „Mich stört das wenig, aber sie werden auf dich aufmerksam werden und wieder beginnen dich zu foltern. Vielleicht sind wir jetzt doch besser still." Auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens breitete sich ein fröhliches Lächeln aus. „Ich habe schon seit langem kein Spaß mehr gehabt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, du warst meine einzigste Sorge. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren." Harry schaute sie an. „Ich hab noch nie gewusst und hätte auch nie gedacht, dass Singen so viel Spaß machen kann!" Lachend nickte er ihr zu, um seine Entscheidung noch einmal zu bestätigen. Ein Funkeln trat in Lisas Augen, welches er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Es erinnerte ihn schwer an Fred und George. „Gut. Dann lass uns singen! Ich hab auch schon eine prima Idee, was!", meinte sie mit vorfreudiger Stimme.

- Flashback Ende-

Snape starrte Crabbe an, als würde er die Welt nicht mehr verstehen. #Was hatte der gesagt? Potter hing in den Folterkammern von Du weißt schon wem und hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als dumme Muggellieder zu singen? Im Kanon?# Er verstand die Welt wirklich nicht mehr.

„Soll das heißen, dass du nicht mal in der Lage bist, zwei gefesselte Teenager zum schweigen zu bringen?", schrie Voldemort. „Ich denken, wir dürfen sie nicht umbringen." „Arghh! _Crucio!_ Snape, Malfoy und dessen Leute kommen mit runter!" #Jetzt zeigen wir dem verwöhnten Goldkind mal was es heißt den Dunklen Lord zu verärgern.# Den Folterfluch wieder von Crabbe nehmend, rauschte der dunkle Herrscher aus dem Saal.

Während die zu den Kerkern eilten konnten sie noch den Kanon hören, von dem der Todesser gesprochen hatte. Dann gingen sie zu dem nächsten Lied über und Voldemort glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Es war ein Weihnachtslied. Ein umgedichtetes Weihnachtslied. #Was fiel denen ein?# Sie stürmten in Potters Zelle, als die beiden Kinder das Lied auch schon mit dem Kehrreim beendet hatten: „Voldemort ist coming to town!"

Wenige Stunden später geschah etwas, dass niemand je für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine fremde Person in weißem Kittel betrat die Zelle. #Ein Heiler!# „Ja, Potter! Siehst du mal wie lieb wir sind. Und das obwohl du noch immer unsere Gastfreundschaft anzweifelst." Und zu dem Heiler gewandt, befahl er: „Mach schon! Los!" Harry wurde von der Wand geholt und auf den Rücken gedreht. Unfähig sich zu rühren blieb er liegen. Sorgfältig wurde sein ganzer Körper gewaschen und mit heilender Salbe eingeschmiert, seine Brüche geheilt und seine Wunde am Rücken verbunden. Währenddessen flüsterte der Mann leise zu seinem Patienten, so dass selbst dieser es kaum verstand: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, in was für einer Situation sie sich befinden. Und ich werde natürlich mein bestes tun um sie hier raus zu holen. Seien sie unbesorgt!"

„_Avada Kedavra!" _Ein grünes Licht und dann spürte Harry wie ein lebloser Körper auf ihn fiel. Es folgten schwere Schritte und dann wurde die Last von ihm genommen. „Schade um den Heiler, er hatte echt Talent, aber wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass unser kleiner Liebling von hier flieht. Irgendwann wird sich noch mal die ganze Welt davor fürchten dich zu treffen, da sie Wissen, dass sie dann sterben müssen. Du bringst nur Tod und Verderben, Potter!" Wieder in seinen Ketten, sah der Junge wie die leblose Gestalt in ein Skelett verwandelt und dann in eine Ecke gekehrt wurde.


	9. Chapter 9

_Schön, dass die Story überhaupt jemand liest^^ Danke_

_Die wenigen Kommentare sind schon ein bisschen demotivierend, jip...Naja die paar Kapitel werd ich jetzt noch hochladen, aber ich glaub zum fertig bzw. weiter schreiben fehlen einfach die Leser...:-(_

_Ich stelle dieses Mal gleich 2 on...weil ich schon wieder so lange gebraucht habe...ich hoffe sie gefallen, aber ich warne vor: es wird erst nochmal ein wenig brutal und sehr dramatisch!^^  
_

„_Avada Kedavra!" _Ein grünes Licht und dann spürte Harry wie ein lebloser Körper auf ihn fiel. Es folgten schwere Schritte und dann wurde die Last von ihm genommen. „Schade um den Heiler, er hatte echt Talent, aber wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass unser kleiner Liebling von hier flieht. Irgendwann wird sich noch mal die ganze Welt davor fürchten dich zu treffen, da sie Wissen, dass sie dann sterben müssen. Du bringst nur Tod und Verderben, Potter!" Wieder in seinen Ketten, sah der Junge wie die leblose Gestalt in ein Skelett verwandelt und dann in eine Ecke gekehrt wurde.

**Kapitel 9**

Sie stürmten in Potters Zelle, als die beiden Kinder das Lied auch schon mit dem Kehrreim beendet hatten: „Voldemort ist coming, to town!"

Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck schickte Riddle Harry einen Cruciatus – Fluch entgegen und wies Malfoy an mit dem Mädchen das Gleiche zu tun. Kurz darauf hingen beide Kinder mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern in ihren Ketten, doch keines brach auch nur einen Laut zwischen den Lippen hervor. Erst einige Minuten später nahmen der Todesser und Voldemort die Folterflüche von den Gefangenen. „Potter! Ich hatte eigentlich nicht schon jetzt vor, deinem", ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte Voldemorts Mund, „'Gemach' einen Besuch abzustatten!" Keuchend, aber mit fest entschlossener Miene blickte Harry seinem Peiniger ins Gesicht.

„Warum tust du es dann? Können deine Ohren wohl nicht anderes als Schmerzensschreie und das Einschleimen deiner Stiefellecker ertragen?" Entsetzt schlug Malfoy dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Der Dunkle Lord schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn zu seinem Diener. „War es nicht eure Pflicht dem Bengel Manieren beizubringen?" „Meister, wir haben alles versucht! Wir haben ihn ausgepeitscht, stundenlang unter dem Folterfluch gehalten, auf alle möglichen Arten und Weisen verprügelt-" „Du solltest mir nicht aufzählen was ihr schon alles probiert habt, dass ist mir völlig egal! Nur Ergebnisse zählen und die kann ich hier nicht sehen!" Langsam Schritt er auf Harry zu und nahm seine Hand. Der Junge sträubte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, doch die Ketten machten ihn bewegungsunfähig. Aber der erwartete Schmerz auf seiner Stirn blieb aus. #Was hat der jetzt schon wieder vor?#

„Wie viele Wochen hängst du nun schon hier unten, Harry? Wie lange wirst du nun schon gefoltert? Mir scheint es eine halbe Ewigkeit! Und wo sind deine, ach so teuren Freunde? Wo bleibt der treue Orden, wenn sein Goldkind ihn braucht? Er kommt nicht! Du bist ihnen egal! Oder hast du dich noch nicht gefragt wie es mir gelingen konnte, dich aus dem sicheren Schutz deiner Verwandten zu entreisen? Das tut weh, nicht wahr, Harry? Willst du nicht zu mir kommen? Einer meiner treuen Gefolgsleute werden? Du hättest eine ehrenhafte Position. Ich würde dich höchstpersönlich ausbilden und niemand würde dich je wieder hintergehen oder gleich einem Werkzeug, nur dann holen, wenn man dich braucht und dann wieder in die Ecke abstellen. Wäre das nicht was?"

Verzweiflung stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der dunkle Lord hatte seine ganzen negativen Gefühle und Sorgen die ihn schon so lange peinigten dargelegt. Seine Stimme hatte so eine einschmeichelnde Wirkung auf ihn und mit einmal schien alles so einfach, so logisch. Der Junge blickte in das Gesicht seines Peinigers. Dieser lachte laut und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Dieses hohe, kalte Lachen, welches ihm so vertraut war. Es verfolgte ihn schon in seinen Träumen, als er noch im Schrank unter der Treppe lag. War es doch, seine erste Erinnerung. Dieses Lachen, welches er in der Nähe von Dementoren hörte. Die Erinnerung an den Tod seiner Eltern. An den Tod Cedrics. Schmerz, Trauer und Verzweiflung. „Niemals!", schrie Harry.

Das falsche Grinsen wurde von Voldemort hässlichen Gesicht gewischt: „So, du willst also nicht?" Drei kurze Knacken schnell hintereinander, dann ein entsetzlicher Schmerz, der Harrys Hand durchzuckte, die noch immer in der Voldemorts lag. Rasend schnell breitet er sich aus, seinen Arm hoch bis zum Kopf, wo er sich mit dem seiner Narbe vermischte, welche plötzlich zu schmerzen begann, dass es seine Sinne raubte.

„Das war nicht sehr angenehm, oder? Du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich das noch mal mache! Sag einfach nur: Ja, Mylord!" Angewidert sah der Gryffindor Voldemort an: „Vergiss es!" Zwei Finger – sechs Gelenke wurden gebrochen. Doch Harry spuckte dem Dunklen Lord nur ins Gesicht.

Wenige Minuten später hingen alle Finger Harrys nutzlos an seinen Händen herab und peinigten ihn mit einem wilden Schmerz der den Jungen fast wahnsinnig werden ließ. „Snape!" Wie geschlagen, schreckte der Angesprochene auf: „Ja, Mylord?" „Jetzt darfst du. Verwirrt blickte der Tränkelehrer seinen Meister an.

Wie oft hast du mir doch vorgejammert, wie gerne du dem verwöhnten Taugenichts, der von allen angebetet und verwöhnt wird, mal zeigen würdest was er wirklich Wert ist! Jetzt darfst du. Das ist deine Chance!" Ein hämisches Grinsen, welches ein ungutes Gefühl in Harry auslöste, lag auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Meister!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry: „Crucio!"

Der wohlbekannte, verfluchte Schmerz durchströmte Harrys Körper. Kein Laut verließ seinen Mund, keine verzogene Miene schmückte sein Gesicht. Es war ja schon bald Gewohnheit und der durch den Fluch verursachte Schmerz schien auch bei weitem nicht so stark, wie durch den des Dunklen Lords. Nach einigen Minuten nahm der Todesser den Fluch von ihm: „Du hältst dich jetzt sicher wieder mal für ganz toll, weil du dieses bisschen Schmerz überstanden hast. Aber denkst du das jetzt immer noch?"

Snapes Zauberstab machte einen Schlenker, wieder verließ ihn ein roter Strahl, doch diesmal bohrte er sich in Lisas Brust. Zu überraschend um sich zu halten, erfüllten die lauten Schmerzensschreie des Mädchens die Zelle. „Hört auf! Nein! Sie hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun!" „Nein hat sie nicht! Es ist ja auch deine Schuld, Potter. Sie muss nur wegen dir leiden!" „Nein. Bitte nicht." Hohes Lachen erklang und Tränen der Verzweiflung rannten über sein Gesicht.

Remus bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Er aß kaum etwas, eigentlich hätte er schon lange aufgehört zu essen, aber dann wäre sein Junge ja ganz allein. #Wenn Harry, der tagtäglich gefoltert wird, es ertragen kann, dann werde ich wohl auch aushalten!# Und so aß er immer wenigstes ein bisschen. Der Werwolf lag auf seiner Pritsche und dachte mal wieder über sein Leben nach, als plötzlich komische, unbekannte Geräusche erklangen. Irgendwie doch leicht vertraut, aber so unpassend an diesem gottverdammten Ort. Es klang wie Stimmen, die Lieder sangen. #War das nicht grade die Schulhymne von Hogwarts?#

Dann erklang lautes Lachen. #Ist das nicht Harrys Stimme?# Jetzt sang ein Mädchen. Es war ein unbekanntes Lied auf Deutsch, soviel er erkennen konnte: „Wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde..." So ging es eine ganze Weile. Von Liedern wie „Morgen kommt der Hippogreif" über „Moonlight Shadow" war alles dabei. Und es geschah etwas, was in den Kerkern Voldemorts nicht geschehen konnte, was auch noch nie geschehen war und wohl auch nie wieder geschehen würde.

Der Gefangene lachte. Und er war nicht der einzige. Auf so ziemlich jedes Gesicht der Gefangenen in dieser Burg trat ein Lächeln

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wie immer in die Zelle seines Schützlings gebracht. Erschreckt stellte Remus fest, dass Harry schlimmer aussah als je zuvor. Natürlich war sein Körper auch am Tag zuvor schon reichlich mit Blassuren überdeckt, die Augen gerötet und von dicken, dunklen Ringen umrandet. Doch sonst hatte der Junge immer etwas rebellisches an sich gehabt, in seinen Augen hatte es immer aufmüpfig gefunkelt, fast trotzig hatte er jede Folter ohne einen Mucks überstanden, die Todesser verspottet und angespuckt.

Jetzt war das Funkeln nur noch stockend zu sehen und wurde zwischenzeitig von purer Verzweiflung ersetzt. Schlapp hing er in seinen Ketten. Und was dem ehemaligen Professor noch auffiel, war der Blick des Kindes, der immer in die hintere, sonst dunkle Ecke glitt. Heute war sie beleuchtet und so war ein Mädchen zu sehen. Sie trug wie alle Gefangenen zerschlissene Kleidung, ihre Haut war grau und die Augen leer. Doch man konnte sich noch leicht vorstellen, was für ein lebenslustiges Kind sie früher gewesen sein musste. Es war sicher ihre Stimme gewesen, die er am letzten Tag so schön singen gehört hatte.

Todesser nestelten an ihren Ketten herum und das Mädchen klatsche kraftlos auf dem Boden, rappelte sich aber gleich wieder hoch. Und schon ertönte das altbekannte „Crucio!". Doch dieses Mal, ging der Fluch auf das Mädchen los. Scheinbar ewig hielten sie den Fluch aufrecht und beinah noch länger prügelten die schwarzen Gestalten auf es ein. Wie Harry sonst immer, schwieg auch die Fremde anfangs verbissen, doch je länger der Fluch anhielt, desto öfter entwich ein schmerzverzerrtes Wimmern ihren Lippen bis sie sich schließlich, kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, schreiend auf dem Boden wälzte. Und auch wenn Remus sich schämte, sein Herz schmerzte nicht wegen der Folter an ihr, sondern wegen den verzweifelten Schluchzern und Tränen die Harrys Körper zum Beben brachten.

Lupin hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, doch es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, bis sie die Unbekannte wieder an die Wand ketteten. Von den abartigen Lachen der Peiniger war ihm richtig schlecht geworden und so stellte er erstaunt fest wie die Unbekannte ihren Zellengefährten mühevoll ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte und krächzte: „Wag es dir und tu diesen Ungeheuern wegen mir den Gefallen und schreie. Unterstehe dich!" „Still du dumme Göre! _Silencio_"

Dann lösten die Todesser die Fesseln des Jungen, doch er blieb fest auf seinen Füßen stehen. Mit einem Wedeln von Crabbes´ (Remus war sich ziemlich sicher dass er es war) Zauberstab, wurde Harry mit voller Wucht an die Wand geknallt. Die Harken der Ketten bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, so dass er ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Langsam rutschte er auf den Boden. Ein weiterer Wink und plötzlich wurde er am ganzen Körper von Geisterhand aufgeschlitzt. Blut quoll aus den Wunden...

Remus schrie stumm auf, doch der Ganzkörperklammerfluch verhinderte dass er seine Augen vor dem Geschehen schließen konnte. Jedes Detail in der Zelle brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein und so nahm er auch den grellen Lichtblitz wahr, der kurz aufleuchtete, bevor die Todesser die Zelle verließen. Doch Lupin wusste ihn nicht einzuordnen.

Jeder Knochen schmerzte Harry, seine Haut, wenn überhaupt noch vorhanden, brannte wie Feuer, überall war Blut und Lisa ging es sicher nicht viel besser. Lisa? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" „So klar, wie es einem in den Kerkern Voldemorts halt gehen kann." Sie lächelte ihn schief an. Doch der Junge ließ sich nicht täuschen. Sie war fast wieder in dem seelischen Zustand, in dem sie sich bei seiner Ankunft befunden hatte. Gestern hatten sie hier unten gehangen und gelacht und jetzt... Es war seine Schuld. Seit Monaten war Lisa nicht mehr gefoltert worden und kaum taucht er auf wurde sie härter dran genommen als je zu vor! „Harry?" „Ja?" „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du?" Schweigen. Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Dann war plötzlich ihrer Stimme von einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung erfüllt: „Ich möchte noch nicht sterben, Harry! Wenigstens noch ein Mal möchte die Sonne auf meiner Haut spüren, wie der Wind sanft darüber streichelt und das Gras unter meinen Füßen! Den Duft einer Nelke riechen." Dieser starrte sie an: „Das wirst du! Meine Freunde werden uns hier raus holen, das schwöre ich bei dem Grab meiner Eltern! Du musst durchhalten, Lisa! Versprich mir das!" Ein Lächeln war die Antwort. Harry schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie warmes Blut unablässig aus seinen Wunden strömte und mit ihm seine ganze Kraft. #Werde ich selbst einhalten können, was ich von Lisa verlange? Werde ich mein Versprechen brechen müssen?

„Du glaubst doch nicht was Tom gesagt hat! Ich meine, das mit deinen Freunden. Sie würden dich niemals freiwillig ausliefern! Und sie tun sicher schon alles, um dich hier raus zu holen und das weist du. Gestern hatte ich wirklich gezweifelt, ob du dich nicht von ihm umgarnen lässt." Die Worte waren nur so aus Lisa herausgesprudelt und daran erkennte der Junge, wie lange sie dem Mädchen schone auf der Seele lasteten.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich nun auch auf sein Gesicht. „Ja, ich weiß!" Versonnen dachte er einige Augenblicke an Hermine, die Weasleys, Sirius... #Was werden sie denken, wenn sie mich wiedersehen? Werden sie noch was mit mir zu tun haben wollen? Schließlich bin ich nur noch ein Krüppel!# „Gestern hab ich ein kurzen Moment gezweifelt. Er hat alle aufgeführt was mich auch schon zum überlegen gebracht hat und plötzlich schien es mir nur logisch. Dass sie mich verraten haben, aber dann..." Lisa nickte zustimmend. „Er ist ein Meister der Manipulation. Sonst wäre er nicht da, wo er heute ist!"

Harry öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als die Kälte in der Zelle plötzlich noch weiter absackte. Er hörte wie ein Mann schrie: „Lauf Lily! Nimm Harry!" Hörte wie sein Dad starb, seine Mutter, Cedric. Doch noch behielt er das Bewusstsein. Und noch bevor er es aussprechen konnte glitten die schwarzen, vermummten Gestalten an der Zelle vorbei. Ihr rasselnder Atem entzog sämtliche Wärme und alles Glück. Das Letzte was er hörte war das Wimmern Lisas, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn verschlang.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich noch deprimierter als davor. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht was geschehen war. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war er erstmals seit langen wieder einigermaßen ausgeruht. Da fiel es ihm wieder ein: Er war ja ohnmächtig geworden! Das erklärte auch warum so ausgeruht war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wann er das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen hatte. Normaler Weise mied er den Schlaf, weil er wusste dass ihn dann wieder Bilder von grausamen Folterungen verfolgen würden. Und wenn ihn dann die Erschöpfung in den Schlaf trieb, schreckte er wegen eben diesen Bildern wieder hoch.

Lautes Schluchzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Besorgt schaute sich der Gefangene um. Lisa hing tränenüberströmt an der Wand. Sie hatte die Ohnmacht nicht von den Schreckensbildern erlöst!

Harry hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie viele Zeit vergangen war. Wie jeden Tag kamen die Todesser um Harry zu foltern und mittlerweile musste auch Lisa jedes Mal mit leiden. Alle halbe Stunde kam ein Dementor vorbei. Und auch wenn sie rasch weiterzogen, die Anwesenheit dieser Kreaturen war in den Kerkern immer zu spüren. Glückliche Gedanken konnte man kaum noch länger als ein paar Sekunden halten. So verging ein Tag nach dem anderen. Das Einzigste woran man das erkennen konnte dass ein Tag vorüber war, waren die Mahlzeiten, die regelmäßig zwei Mal täglich kamen – immer die gleiche Pampe.

Im Grunde war es egal ob Tag oder Nacht war. Die beiden Kinder redeten lange miteinander, trotz allem machten sie sich über Tom und seine ‚Stiefellecker' lustig und manchmal brachen sie in lautes Lachen aus, wie es in diesen Hallen sonst nie geschah. Die Geschichte mit dem Heiler wurde einfach verdrängt. Wenn Lisa müde war, schlief sie und manchmal auch Harry, doch da er immer kurz danach lauthals schreiend aufwachte und somit auch Lisa weckte, versuchte er stets den Schlafdrang zu unterdrücken. Ab und zu kamen die Todesser und folterten sie. Licht gab es auch nur zu diesen Zeiten, da ihre Peiniger Fackeln mitbrachten um etwas zu sehen. Ansonsten war es immer dunkel. Alles war dreckig und voller Blut, da hier nie sauber gemacht. Und auch der verbesserte physische Zustand in dem Harry sich befunden hatte, nachdem der Heiler da gewesen war, verschlechterte sich schnell wieder.

Die Beiden waren eben mal wieder von Todesser besucht worden und jetzt glitt grade ein Dementor mit rasselndem Atem vorbei und raubte dem Jungen die Besinnung. Kurz darauf kam wie immer ein Diener Voldemorts vorbei und erweckte ihn wieder mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige. Nachdem der Todesser gegangen war blickte er besorgt blickte zu seiner Freundin. „Lisa? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie zitterte schrecklich und ihre Augen, nicht mehr mit Trauer gefüllt, sondern mit einer gähnenden Leere, waren stur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet. „Lisa? So sag doch was! Bitte!" Langsam blickte sie ihn an. Ihre Stimme zitterte und brach des Öfteren wegen des vielen Schreiens während der Folter. Schon lange hatte das Mädchen nicht mehr die Kraft, den Todessern schweigend, trotzig entgegen zu treten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Harry. Ich bin am Ende. Ich hab keine Kraft mehr, um so weiter zu machen! Ich schaff es einfach nicht mehr!" Sie schwieg kurz, dann flüsterte sie voller Verzweiflung: „Dabei wollte ich doch noch ein Mal die Sonne spüren. Wenigstens noch mal kurz frische Luft einatmen!" Doch keine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht. Sie waren ihr ausgegangen.

Entschlossen blickte Harry sie an: „Ich hole uns hier raus! Du wirst auf einer sonnigen Blumenwiese liegen und diese düsteren Tage vergessen! Ich verspreche es!" Grimmig sah er auf seine geschundene Brust, wo unentdeckt, nur für ihn sichtbar, das Messer von Sirius baumelte.


	10. Chapter 10

Entschlossen blickte Harry sie an: „Ich hole uns hier raus! Du wirst auf einer sonnigen Blumenwiese liegen und diese düsteren Tage vergessen! Ich verspreche es! Grimmig sah er auf seine geschundene Brust, wo unentdeckt, nur für ihn sichtbar, das Messer von Sirius baumelte.

**Kapitel 10**

Seit diesem Moment war Harry ständig in Gedanken versunken. In seinem Kopf reifte ein Plan heran. Ein guter Plan, wie Harry fand. Nur mit einem Harken, wie ihm vollkommen bewusst war. Wenn die Flucht gelingen sollte, würden Sie Professor Lupin zurücklassen müssen. #Er hätte mich damals auch zurückgelassen. Wenn wenigsten einer hier raus kommt weiß der Orden, wo der Andere versteckt ist und kann ihn befreien.# Damit tröstete sich der Junge immer, doch es wollte ihm einfach passen und so suchte er gedanklich nach anderen Lösungen. Auch wenn im tief im Herzen klar war, dass es keine gab.

In langen Gesprächen mit Lisa versuchte er immer wieder sie zum lachen zu bringen, doch das Mädchen rutschte immer tiefer in Dunkelheit und Depressionen. Manchmal allerdings schaffte er es, dass sie wieder anfing von ihrem Garten oder ihrer Schwester zu erzählen. Aber auch dies endete meist in Tränen der Verzweiflung. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, Harry! Oh ich habe es vergessen!"

So schlichen die Tage vorwärts und stetig wartete er auf den passenden Moment.

Die Todesser kamen zwei bis drei Mal täglich, aber nie in irgendeinem Rhythmus. Foltern schien wirklich eine Art Hobby dieser Monster zu sein. Und selbst wenn irgendwann mal ein passender Augenblick zur Flucht kommen sollte, war Harry überhaupt noch in der Lage zu fliehen? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein eines Bein mal wieder gebrochen, er abgemagert, kraftlos, mit unzähligen Wunden überseht war, also nicht mal imstande war ein paar Schritte zu machen, hatte er keinen Zauberstab und keine Ahnung welcher Weg aus dem Gefängnis führte. Sie würden sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Es war einfach unmöglich aus den Kerkern zu entfliehen. Harry war kurz davor seine Hoffnung aufzugeben.

In den nächsten Tagen wuselten immer mehr Todesser in den Kerkern herum. Selten gab es mal eine Pause zwischen gequälten Schreien von Gefangenen. An Schlaf war kaum noch zu denken, nur wenn die Müdigkeit ihn übermahnte und er für wenige Momente einnickte, wurde er gleich wieder von grässlichen Alpträumen in die kalte Realität geschleudert. Doch es waren nicht nur die herzerreißenden Rufe der Gefolterten, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass Lisa und Harry noch öfters ‚besucht' wurden, die dafür sorgte, dass sich der Zustand der beiden sich drastisch verschlechterte. Manchmal wünschte Harry sich einfach nur noch die Augen zu schließen und zu sterben. Wozu kämpfen? Lisa schwand dahin und er war auch so gut wie Tod. Es war vorbei. Er hatte verloren. Es wäre alles einfacher, wenn er einfach mit seinem Leben abschließen und sterben würde. So toll war sein Leben schließlich auch nicht, dass der ganze Ärger hier sich lohnte.

Doch das Seltsame war, auch unter den Dienern Voldemorts konnte man Unruhe spüren. Hin und wieder konnten die Kinder Wortfetzen aus Gesprächen auffangen. Nur auf zusammenhanglose Worte wie: „...große Ankündigungen...", „... neue Pläne..." oder „... ist sicher bald soweit..." konnten sie sich keinen Reim machen.

Wieder ein Mal lag Harry der Ohnmacht nah auf dem kalten Boden. Neben ihn hörte er Lisa wimmern. Es waren Snape und Goyle gewesen, die sich ihrer angenommen hatten. Scheinbar das Leiden ihrer Opfer genießend, blieben sie noch eine Weile stehen und unterhielten sich. Harry versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. „...alle, selbst die Neueingeführten!", antwortete Goyle auf eine Frage des anderen. „Hast du schon eine Ahnung um was es geht? Es muss unglaublich wichtig sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord das Risiko eingeht, so viele Todesser an einem Ort zu versammeln.", fragte nun der Professor. „Ach hör doch auf!", murrte Goyle. „Du weist doch garantiert mehr als ich! Als Oberspion! Ich fühle mich schon geehrt, dass ich morgen Abend überhaupt dabei-"

„Still! Ich glaube Potter hat sich grade bewegt! Er sollte nichts darüber wissen. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was er mit diesen Informationen anstellen sollte, aber der Bengel hat kein größeres Ziel, als anderen Menschen das Leben zu vermiesen und das schafft er erstaunlich gut. Nicht wahr, Potter?" Harry wurde hochgeschleudert und krachte gegen die Wand. Sofort schlossen sich die Fesseln um Hand- und Fußgelenke. Auch Lisa wurde wieder in Ketten gelegt. Und der Junge schaute nachdenklich zwei schwarzen Gestalten, die den Raum verließen, hinterher.

Die Spitze hatte gesessen. # Ich schaffe es immer anderen Menschen das Leben zu vermiesen. Er hat recht! # Er dachte an seine Eltern, die ohne ihn sicher noch leben würden. An Sirius, der nie nach Askaban gemusst hätte. An Cedric, der noch leben würde und Remus, dessen Leben auch viel besser verlaufen wäre. Ein Schmerz, ganz anders als die Schmerzen die er verspürte, wenn er gefoltert wurde und diese fast noch übertrumpfte, breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.

„Bitte rede mit mir! Geht's dir gut? Sag doch was!", redete Harry auf seine Freundin ein, die abwesend und stur geradeaus starrte. „Mir geht es gut, es war heute nicht so schlimm und morgen Abend hauen wir hier ab!" Diese Worte brachten das Mädchen schlagartig zurück. Sie bewegte ihren Mund, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Wie immer, nachdem man sie gefoltert hatte und die Stimme vom vielen Schreien überanstrengt war. Sie räusperte sich.„Wie?", brachte sie mit krächzender Stimme hervor. „Ich habe die beiden eben belauscht. Deswegen habe ich mich auch so lange nicht bewegt. Morgen Abend wird eine große, wichtige Versammlung statt finden. Alle werden dort sein. Und wenn doch eine Person als Wache hier postiert wird, ist das bestimmt eine Unwichtige, die dann auch nicht sonderlich talentiert ist."

„Aber wie wollen wir hier raus kommen?" Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. „Diese Ketten", sie rüttelte zur Verdeutlichung mit den Händen, dann nickte sie Richtung Zelltür, „diese Zelle, die Dementoren, dann das ewig lange, dunkle Labyrinth, irgendwo jener Wächter, der einen Zauberstab hat und gesundheitsmäßig fit ist, die Tür aus den Kerkern heraus, aus den Schloss heraus kommen und das alles unbemerkt mit unseren Verletzungen! Reicht das?" Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann meinte er: „Genau. Ich denke dass das möglich ist." Lisa schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ach ja und wie, Merlin?"

„Die Türen und Fesseln sind alle kein Problem, das zeige ich dir dann, wenn es so weit ist Wegen den Dementoren: wir ziehen halt erst los, wenn sie an unserer Zelle vorbei sind. Du musst mich dann eben Ohrfeigen. Den Wächter können wir auch überlisten, wenn wir ihn überraschen. Ich denke nicht dass er hier ernsthaft mit Fluchtversuchen rechnen und aufpassen wird. Da habe ich mir auch schon was überlegt. Für das Labyrinth können wir hier ein paar Steine nehmen und damit Kreuze an die Wand malen oder Muster legen. Und den Rest bekommen wir auch schon irgendwie hin. Wieder schüttelte Lisa den Kopf, aber diesmal mit einem seltenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Schreie, Tod, Dunkelheit...WATSCH! Ein Schlag ins Gesicht ließ die Leiche verschwinden und Harry öffnete die Augen. Er blickte in Lisas Gesicht. Sie war aufgeregt und ganz bleich, aber in ihren Augen glitzerte ein verräterisches Funkeln. Der Gryffindor konnte noch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren spüren, also konnte es nicht lang her sein, dass sie vor ihrer Zelle vorbeigeschwebt waren. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und seine Ketten fielen schlaff zu Boden. Selbstzufrieden befreite er seine Freundin und steckte Sirius´ glühende Messer in das Zellenschloss.

Das Grinsen war schon lange wieder von seinem Gesicht gewischt wurden. Fast in jeder Zelle an der sie vorbei gekommen waren, lag oder hing ein Gefangener. Alte, Männer, Frauen, kleine Kinder. Meistens Muggel, die nicht verstanden warum sie hier waren, warum ihr Leben so eine schreckliche Wendung genommen hatte..

Die Gefangenen flehten, schrien und weinten. Alle bettelten, dass die beiden Kinder sie doch auch aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien sollten. Lisa wäre schon oft weich geworden und hätte die Zellen der Insassen geöffnet, doch Harry zerrte sie weiter. „Wenn wir sie mitnehmen, sind wir zum Scheitern verurteilt. So können wir mit dem Orden wieder kommen und sie alle rausholen. Mein Freund Remus ist auch hier." Und so gingen sie, eng aneinandergeklammert immer weiter.

Doch auch der Weg sollte sich als verwirrender als gedacht herausstellen. Immer wieder landeten sie in einer Sackgasse oder übersahen die zu dünn gezeichneten Kreuze, weil die Steine, die hier zu finden waren, nicht zum malen geeignet waren. Und dass es so gut wie keine Fackeln in den Gängen gab, machte die Sache auch nicht leichter. Unter jeder Fackel an der sie vorbei kamen, setzten sie ein Kreuz, doch es waren beängstigend wenige.

Mal wieder standen sie vor einer Sackgasse und mussten den Weg zurück laufen. „Mir ist kalt", jammerte Lisa. „Mir auch", war die Antwort. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wolken vor ihren Mündern und ihre Laune sank noch tiefer, als der Kerker war. „Das war eine dumme Idee, Harry. War ja klar dass es nichts wird! Bald ist die Versammlung vorbei und wir werden entdeckt und schlimmer bestraft, als je zuvor!"

„Schön! Ich habe dich doch nicht gezwungen mitzukommen! Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon lange raus, wenn du nicht dauernd stehen bleiben würdest, um andere Gefangene zu bemitleiden, obwohl du genau weißt dass wir sie nicht mitnehmen können!" Lisa starte ihn sprachlos vor Zorn an: „Oh! Nur weil du zu grausam bist! Ich kann das Leid, der Menschen hier einfach nicht mit ansehen. Aber das DU damit kein Problem hast wissen wir ja!" Das saß Harry blieb stehen und starrte sie an. # Sie hat ja recht! # Wie so oft dachte er an die Tode und das Leid, welches er schon verursacht hatte. Er hörte seine Mutter leise schreien und da Begriff er endlich.

„DEMENTOREN!" Schnell packte er den Arm seiner Freundin und zerrte sie mit sich. Gehetzt rannten sie durch das Labyrinth. Immer weiter stolperten sie blind. Immer weiter und weg von der Kälte. Nach einer Weile blieb Harry keuchend stehen und auch Lisa sank neben ihm zusammen. Es war ein Wunder das sie mit all den Wunden überhaupt so weit gekommen waren.

Harry spürte wie einige Wunden an Rücken, Brust und Beinen wieder aufgeplatzt waren und jeden seiner Knochen, von denen so viele gebrochen oder gestaucht waren, nach Erlösung schreien. „Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte der Junge. Nach einer Weile meinte Lisa: „Ich kann sie nicht mehr spüren. Vielleicht haben wir endlich mal Glück gehabt und sie abgehangen."

Langsam gingen die Beiden weiter. „Harry?" „Ja?" „Es tut mir leid. Was ich gesagt habe, war-" „Schsch, sei still! Ich glaube ich habe Schritte gehört!" In Wahrheit wollte er nur nicht darüber reden. Auch wenn er wusste, dass alles was sie gesagt hatte unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren gewesen war, hatte es ihn doch sehr getroffen. Denn, auch Dementoren konnten keine Gedanken in die Köpfe der Menschen pflanzen, sondern nur verborgene Ängste hervorkramen und verstärken.

„Ja, ich kann es auch hören", flüsterte Lisa. Verwundert sah Harry sie an. „Was?" „Na die Schritte!" Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn. Doch dann waren wieder Schritte zu hören. Leise schlichen sie weiter. Vor ihnen lag eine Kurve, in der Treppenstufen nach oben führten. Man konnte schon sehen, dass hinter der Kurve wieder eine Lichtquelle sein musste.

Harrys Atem ging schneller. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen geschundenen Körper, als er einen großen Stein aus der bröckligen Wand nahm und weiter schlich. Mit einem Schrei rannte er um sie Ecke. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Mann in Todesserrobe, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Innerhalb weniger Zehntelsekunden hatte er ausgeholt und dem Todesser den Stein über den Kopf gezogen. Dieser starrte ihn noch einen Moment verblüfft an, taumelte ein wenig und krachte dann zu Boden.

Ein leiser Jubelschrei brach aus Lisas Kehle hervor: „Du hast es geschafft! Ich kann es nicht glauben, du hast es geschafft!" Doch Harry sagte nichts. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm. Blut floss seinem Opfer aus einer übel aussehenden Wunde am Kopf, die gut zu sehen war, da die Kapuze seiner Robe heruntergerutscht war. Aber das war es nicht, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Es war ein kleiner Mann, kaum größer als Harry selbst. Um einen großen kahlen Kreis auf seinem Kopf, befand sich noch ein wenig dünnes, farbloses Haar. Seine Haut wirkte schmuddelig, seine kleinen, wässrigen Augen blickten starr nach vorne und seine kleine spitze Nase erinnerte stark an die einer Ratte. „Wurmschwanz!"

„Was?" „Nichts. Nur ein alter Bekannter." Lisa sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch sagte nichts weiter. „Lass uns weiter gehen. Wer weiß wie lange die Versammlung noch dauert. Ich habe keinen Plan, wie viel Zeit wir in diesem verdammten Labyrinth vergeudet haben!" Nur mühsam wandte Harry sich von dem alten Freund seines Vaters ab und folgte Lisa aus dem Kerker heraus. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Die „unwichtige und nicht sonderlich talentierte" Person, welche es nicht wert war, der Versammlung bei zu wohnen, war also der kleine Verräter Peter Pettigrew. Fest in Harrys Hand, der Zauberstab des Verräters. # Du bist mir eh noch was schuldig! #

Die Luft hier draußen, war wesentlich angenehmer als in dem muffigen Kellergewölbe. Die Wände waren nicht mit Moos überwachsen oder bröcklig und auch ansonsten war hier alles sauber. Der Gang war, wenn auch nur schwach besser beleuchtet. Alles war still, woraus man schließen konnte, dass die Versammlung noch im nicht zuende war. Durch die Aussicht auf Freiheit beflügelt, eilten die Kinder immer weiter.

Der Korridor stieg rasch an und immer öfters wehte eine frische Brise um die Gesichter der beiden. An den Seiten der Gänge standen Skulpturen von Zauberern und Hexen, oftmals wie ihnen andere Menschen zu Füßen lagen oder sie von diesen bedient wurden. #Muggel!# Auch zahlreiche Gemälde waren zu sehen. Alles in diesem Schloss passte in das Klischee der muggelfeindlichen und blutvernahtischen Todesser. „Das ist einfach nur krank!" Angewidert wandte Lisa ihren Blick von der ´Dekoration´ ab.

„Harry?" „Ich weiß! Wir waren hier schon ein Mal!" Fluchend blieb er stehen. Die Euphorie, welche sie nach dem Verlassen der Kerker verspürt hatten, war schon lange abgeklungen. Ihr Weg wurde immer wieder von Schreien der Todesser begleitet, welche scheinbar nicht ganz zu Toms Zufriedenheit gearbeitet hatten. Sie versuchten immer möglichst weit von der Quelle des Lärms weg zu bleiben, doch langsam wurde klar, dass der Ausgang in der Nähe der Versammlungshalle liegen musste. „Diese Burg ist einfach riesig! Wie sollen wir hier bloß jemals rausfinden?" „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen!", tröstete Lisa ihn. Beim letzten Mal sind wir links abgebogen. Lass uns dieses Mal rechts lang gehen!"

Sie liefen eine Weile durch die Stillen Gänge, bis erneut, und dieses Mal viel näher, Schreie erklangen. Angst schnürte den Beiden die Kehlen zu, als Stimmen laut wurden. Hatten sie zu lange gebraucht? War die Versammlung vorbei? Verzweifelt klammerten sich ihre Blicke aneinander. Dann fingen sie an zu rennen. Rechts, links, links, rechts, Sackgasse. Den ganzen Weg zurück. Doch schon bald verabschiedeten sich ihre Kräfte.

Es war wirklich eine Wunderleistung, dass sie bis hier hergekommen waren, wo ihre Kräfte doch schon in dem Kellerlabyrinth am Ende gewesen waren. Doch der Blutverlust Harrys und die vielen Jahre, die Lisa sich schon nicht mehr richtig bewegt hatte, machten sich nun endgültig bemerkbar.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Fußgetrappel. Ploppen von disapperieenden Todessern. Alles ganz in der Nähe. Panik fesselte Harrys Gliedmaßen und er lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand. Es war zu spät. Die Diener Toms würden sich jetzt sicher abreagieren wollen. Und zwar indem sie Gefangene folterten und ermordeten. Es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern bis ihr Fehlen bemerkt wurde.

„Ich geh da nicht wieder runter. Wir sind so weit gekommen, da schaffen wir das letzte Stück auch noch!" Entschlossen blickte Lisa ihren Freund an. In ihren Augen war wieder ein kämpferisches Funkeln erwacht. Sie schnappte sich eine der herumstehenden Skulpturen und ging zu einem Fenster. Kräftig ausholend schlug sie es ein. Mit einem lauten, splitternden Geräusch ging es zu Bruch. Sie atmete die frische Luft ein und blickte sich draußen um. Es finstere Nacht und sehr kalt. Ein voller Mond und Sterne schmückten den Himmel. „War ja klar, dass so eine Versammlung an Vollmond stattfindet", meinte sie spöttisch.

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. Er hörte die Rufe der Todesser und wie das Fußgetrappel immer näher kam. Ein zersplitterndes Fenster war auch weder leise, noch unauffällig. „Was immer du auch vor hast, beeile dich lieber. Deine Aktion ist nicht unbedingt unbemerkt geblieben!" Doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht stören. Sie genoss den Moment in vollen Zügen. # Endlich frische Luft, Natur, Mond, Sterne...#

Dann blickte sie sich aufmerksam um. Sie waren irgendwo im Gebirge. Die Burg war von Bergen umgeben und schien teilweise in sie überzugehen. Wenn man aber in die andere Richtung guckte, konnte man eine Lücke zwischen den riesigen Felsen sehen. Diese war mit einem gewaltigen Fluss ausgefüllt, der scheinbar aus einer Höhle in einem Berg heraus floss, an der Burg entlang führte und dann seinen Weg wohl unterirdisch fortsetzen musste. # Wenn man diesen Fluss überquert, hätte man es geschafft. Alle Hindernisse wären überwunden und man wäre frei! Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? #

Das Fenster lag an einer Stelle, an der die Burg in einen Berg überging. Unter ihr der reißende Strom. # Der Berg ist ungefähr drei Meter entfernt. Drei Meter... So weit bin ich schon mit acht Jahren gesprungen...# „Harry, wie fit fühlst du dich?" „Gar nicht fit, aber blendend im Vergleich, wie ich mich fühlen werde, wenn die Todesser uns in die Finger kriegen!" Sie grinste ihn an. „Gut. Dann springen wir."

Sie kletterte auf den Fenstersims und weg war sie. „LISA!" Harrys Herz setzte aus. Er stürzte zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Unter ihm eine gewaltige Stromschnelle. „Nein! Bitte nicht!"

„Harry! Ich bin hier. Du musst springen!" Die Erleichterung, dass sie noch am Leben war hielt nur für wenige Sekunden an und machte dann Platz für pures Entsetzten. Er war noch nie gut in Sport gewesen. Zwar ganz gut im Laufen, aber ansonsten... Und vor allem in seiner jetzigen Verfassung. Ihm war ganz schwummrig vor den Augen. „Geh ohne mich! Ich schaffe das nicht. Aber bitte geh und bring dich in Sicherheit. Ich komme schon klar!"

„Spinnst du? Entweder beide oder keiner! Ohne dich wäre ich nie so weit gekommen. Aber ich geh da nicht wieder runter, also beweg gefälligst deinen Arsch hier rüber!" Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er blickte den Korridor entlang. Die Burg war riesig, deswegen hatte man sie noch nicht gefunden. Aber das würde nicht lange so bleiben. „SOFORT!"

# Verdammt! Bin ich nun ein Gryffindor oder nicht? # Mühsam hievte er sich hoch und schaute zu Lisa. Sie war bereits ein Stück weiter geklettert, um für ihn Platz zu machen. Er nahm Schwung und stieß sich ab. Doch seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er rutschte ab. Mit einer Hand bekam er gerade so die Felswand zu fassen. Lisa schrie. Sein Herz raste. # Nicht nach unten blicken! #

„Gib mir deine Hand! Nimm meine Hand!" Verzweifelt versuchte der Junge mit seinen Füßen halt zu finden. „Lass mich nicht allein, Harry! Tu mir das nicht an!" Diese Worte berührten ihn. Alles andere war vergessen. Jemand brauchte ihn! Eine ungeahnte Kraft breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Seine Füße fanden halt. „Ich lass dich nicht allein!"

Immer weiter kletterten sich nach seitlich nach oben. Weg vom Fenster. Der Fels war nicht sonderlich glatt und sie kamen erstaunlich schnell voran. Doch dann hörte Harry etwas, dass ihm, an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte und Tränen in die Augen trieb. # Ich will noch nicht sterben! # Rufe drangen an seine Ohren und als er zurück blickte, sah er Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen am Fenster stehen. Die Todesser hatten sie gefunden! „Mach schneller! Sie haben uns!" So leicht würden sie sich nicht geschlagen geben! Sie waren so weit gekommen! Bunte blitze schossen an ihnen vorbei, verfehlten sie aber zum Glück.

„Nicht schießen! Seit ihr verrückt? Dann stürzen sie ab und sind Tod!" „Aber sie können nicht mehr abhauen!" Die Kinder nutzten den Streit der Todesser aus und kletterten immer weiter. Als Harry an eine besonders stabile Stelle gelangte, zog er Wurmschwanz´ Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Menge am Fenster: „Stupor! Stupfey!..." Mehrere Zauber schickte er zu den Todessern. Und traf. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu verwundert über die Tatsache, dass er einen Zauberstab hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry drei oder vier von ihnen aus dem Fenster fielen. Noch bevor sie mit dem Wasser in Berührung kamen, schnellten Fangarme hervor und zogen sie in den Fluss.

„Lasst mich durch!" Die hohe, kalte Stimme war unverkennbar. Harry, der noch vor Schreck gelähmt auf die Stelle starrte, wo die Todesser verschwunden waren, schrie auf. Doch es war zu spät. Er sah nur noch wie Lisa von einem blauen Strahl getroffen wurde. Langsam sah er zum Fenster und blickte dem Dunklen Lord in Gesicht, als auch er von einem blauen Blitz getroffen wurde.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen vielen Dank für die Kommis! ich hab mich sehr gefreut :-)_

_Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel mit richtiger physischer Gewalt und ich versuche das nächste Kapitel dann schon Dienstag oder Mittwoch on zu stellen. Außerdem hab ich in diesem Kapitel einen Flashback aus verschiedenen Szenen, aus Harrys Kindheit eingebaut. Immer wenn ein oder mehrere Jahre vergangen sind ist das mit dem __ gekennzeichnet._

_So und los geht´s..._

„Nicht schießen! Seid ihr verrückt? Dann stürzen sie ab und sind Tod!" „Aber sie können nicht mehr abhauen!" Die Kinder nutzten den Streit der Todesser aus und kletterten immer weiter. „Lasst mich durch!" Die hohe, kalte Stimme war unverkennbar. Harry sah wie Lisa von einem blauen Strahl getroffen wurde. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er zum Fenster und blickte dem Dunklen Lord in Gesicht, als auch er von einem blauen Blitz getroffen wurde.

**Kapitel 11**

Als Harry wieder erwachte, sah er im ersten Moment nichts. Alles war dunkel und Harry begriff nicht, wo er war. Er hing wie immer, in Ketten gelegt, an der Wand. Doch irgendwas war anders. _‚Ist das hier überhaupt meine Zelle? Was ist geschehen?' _Wie ein Wirbel aus Farben, fielen die Erinnerungen über Harry ein. Sie waren geflüchtet, Voldemort hatte sie erwischt und Lisa war... _‚Lisa!'_

„Lisa?" Keine Antwort folgte. „LISA? Bitte antworte doch! „Lisa!" Eine Flut von Gefühlen überschwemmte ihn. Angst, Panik, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Hass auf Voldemort und seine Todesser, Hass auf sich selbst. Wenn er nicht gekommen wäre und alles aufgemischt hätte, wäre Lisa nichts passiert. Ob sie noch lebte? _‚Sie muss noch leben!'_

Mit einem Mal flackerte eine Fackel auf. Das erste was Harry wahrnahm, war die Tatsache, dass er sich wirklich in einer anderen Zelle befand. Aber bevor er sich weiter umblicken konnte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Bündel vor ihm. Im einem Moment noch neugierig, wurde er im Nächsten schon von purem entsetzen überwältigt. Er wollte nicht wissen was es war, er wollte nicht wahrhaben was es war. Überall war Blut und Fleisch zu sehen und Harry drehte sich der Magen um.

„Du hast du nicht wirklich gedacht, dass euer Fluchtversuch ungestraft bleibt, nicht wahr? Doch hast dir doch sicher genau überlegt, welche Konsequenzen dein Handeln haben wird, wenn ihr scheitert, bevor du dieses arme Ding da mit rein gezogen hast!" Ein Todesser war aus dem Schatten der Zelle getreten und schaute dem Jungen direkt in sein verzweifeltes Gesicht. _‚Sie muss noch leben! Bitte lass sie noch leben!'_

„Etwa nicht? Oh Harry, wie hinterhältig von dir! Du hast sie mit in diese völlig aussichtslose Aktion gezogen, weil du alleine bei weitem nicht so weit gekommen wärst. Und du wusstest, DICH würden wir nicht umbringen! Mein Gott, wie clever! Du solltest nicht in Gryffindor, sondern in Slyterin sein!"

Harry versuchte den Wörtern Malfoys (den er mittlerweile an seiner schnarrenden Stimme erkannt hatte) nicht zu lauschen. Doch wie Gift breiteten sie sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Du begreifst nicht, bist zu arrogant, um deinen Fehler einzusehen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Auswirkung von deiner dummen Idee ein wenig mehr vorführen. Vielleicht reicht dir nicht, was du hier vor dir siehst, vielleicht willst du ja mehr?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab leicht an, so dass die Spitze auf das, am Boden liegende, Bündel zeigte.

„Crucio!" Erst nichts, dann musste der Schmerz es aus der Ohnmacht gerissen haben. Und sie erwachte mit einem markerschütternden Schmerzenschrei, der einfach nicht abklingen wollte. Und Harry kannte die Stimme inzwischen zu gut, als dass er länger bestreiten konnte, dass dies Lisa war.

Es scheinen Jahrhunderte zu vergehen, bis Harry es einfach nicht mehr ertrug schrie: Aufhören! Hör auf!" Und Malfoy nahm endlich den Fluch von ihr. Nur noch das laute Schluchzen des Mädchens war zu hören. „Ach, der perfekte Goldjunge hat wohl doch ein wenig Skrupel? Schade dass dieser gestern, als du vier von uns getötet hast, nicht zum Vorschein gekommen ist, sonst würde ich jetzt vielleicht ein wenig Gnade walten lassen."

Pures Entsetzten packte ihn. Das konnte nicht sein! _‚Ich hab gemordet!' _Wie Feuer brannten sich die Worte in sein Geist, quälten ihn und ließen sich einfach nicht wieder abschütteln. Würden wohl ewig hier verweilen._ ‚Ich bin nicht besser als sie! Auch wenn sie Todesser waren... Vielleicht hatten sie auch eine Familie! Und in Hogwarts erfahren morgen vier Schüler dass ihr Daddys tot sind. Ermordet von Harry Potter. ' _Verzweifwelt schüttelte der Junge seinen Kopf. „Nein!", hauchte er. „Ich bin kein Mörder!"

„Doch das bist du! Du bist kein Bisschen besser als wir Todesser, die du ja so sehr verachtest! Genießt du das hier auch so?" Erneut hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lisa. Langsam hob sie vom Boden ab. Quietschend vor Angst, versuchte sie wieder auf den Boden zu kommen, aber erbarmungslos stieg sie immer höher, bis Lucius schließlich, mit einem bösartigen Glitzern in den Augen, eine leichte Handbewegung zur Seite machte. „Nein!"

Mit einer gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit flog das Mädchen Richtung Wand und krachte laut dagegen. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Immer wieder wurde sie durch die Luft gegen Wand, Decke und Boden geschleudert. Mehrere unangenehme Knacke waren zu hören und Harry sah wie aus ihrem Mund Blut tropfte. Schließlich wurden ihre Leiden mit einem, ganz besonders lautem, Knacken beendet und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. „NEIN! LISA! Sie Monster!" Harry wand sich verzweifelt in seinen Ketten.

„Oh, oh. Das klang ja gar nicht gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie wieder in Ketten legen brauchen! Aber du wirst jetzt wo anders erwartet. Also, wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest!" Harrys Ketten lösten sich und er klatschte schlapp auf den Boden. Fassungslos starrte er auf seine Freundin. Eilig kroch er auf sie zu und fühlte panisch ihren Puls. Doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. „Nein!", hauchte er entsetzt. „Bitte nicht!" Ganz fest drückte er ihren leblosen, blutverschmierten Körper an sich. Die Augen geschlossen. Ob sie sich je wieder öffnen würden?

„Oh jetzt werde bloß nicht gefühlsdusslig, Potter!", meinte Malfoy abfällig. „Das passt nicht zu dir!" Aber Harry hörte ihm nicht zu. War das Einbildung oder spürte er wirklich einen leichten, heißen Atem an seinen Hals?_ ‚Sie lebt!' _„Komm jetzt! Von deinem Rumgeheule wacht sie auch nicht wieder auf – in spätestens zwei Minuten ist sie verblutet und der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gern!"

Ehe Harry reagieren konnte legten sich Fesseln um seine Arme und Beine und mit einem _„Mobilicorpus"_ schwebte er aus der Zelle heraus, dem blonden Todesser hinterher. Fassungslos blickte der Junge auf dem immer kleiner werdenden Körper zurück. Wie sie so leblos und schwer verletzt am Boden lag, musste Harry stark an der Erinnerung an ihrem heißen Atem festhalten, um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie noch lebte.

Malfoy schaute nicht ein Mal zurück. Wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug, ließ er sie hinter sich liegen.

Sie brauchten nicht weit zu gehen. Schon wenige Biegungen weiter stand eine Zellentür auf und sie traten ein.

„Hallo, Harry!" Rote Augen blickten ihn an. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Im Hintergrund stand, sein Gesicht gut unter der Maske versteckt, Snape. In einer dunklen Ecke stand, unbemerkt, eine weiter Gestalt an die Wand gelehnt.

Harry wusste genau, was ihn nun erwartete. Er machte sich überhaupt keine Hoffnung aus diesem Raum lebend wieder raus zu kommen.

‚_Und Lisa verblutet grade langsam in ihrer Zelle. Ich hab es vermasselt. Ich hätte einfach alles stillschweigend hinnehmen müssen und darauf warten sollen, dass der Orden uns rettet. Wegen mir müssen wir jetzt alle sterben. Und wenn ich Tod bin, haben sie auch keinen Grund mehr Remus am Leben zu lassen.' _ Remus, den er wirklich so einfach hier zurückgelassen hätte, wenn seine Flucht geklappt hätte. _‚Was ist nur aus mir geworden?'_

Kein bisschen Angst regte sich in seinem Innersten. Kalt blickte er in die Augen seiner Peiniger und durchlitt den ersten Cruciatus-Fluch, dem noch so viele weitere folgen sollten.

Es war beeindruckend zu merken, wie unterschiedlich der Folterfluch schmerzte, je nachdem wer ihn aussprach. Den Malfoys konnte man grad noch so ertragen, ja Harry hatte sich sogar fast an ihn gewöhnt. Doch die Voldemorts waren ganz anders. Während die des Blonden einfach nur gigantische Schmerzen im ganzen Körper auslöste, griff der des Dunklen Lords gleichzeitig noch viel mehr die Psyche an. _‚Er greift meinen Geist an! Verschließen!'_

Doch es war unmöglich in diesem Zustand dem Meister der Legilimentik zu widerstehen. Bilder wirbelten vor seine Augen. Bilder an die teils gar nicht die eigenen sein konnten.

_Er betrat den Garten eines großen Hauses. Problemlos sprengte er die Tür auf und betrat den Hausflur. Panische Schreie. Oh wie er diese liebte. „Lily, er ist es! Schnell! Nimm Harry und Lauf! Flieh! Ich halte ihn auf...! " Vor ihm stand ein Mann mit dunklem __verstrubbeltem Haar, ohne Zauberstab. Dieser lag oben neben dem Kinderbettchen des kleinen Harrys. „Du willst mich ohne Zauberstab aufhalten? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Potter! So dumm bist nicht mal du!" Der Mann warf sich auf ihn und ganz kurz flammte ein grüner Lichtblitz auf und James Potter viel zu Boden. Tod._

_Langsam schritt er nun durch die offen stehende Tür in den nächsten Raum. Eine Treppe führte nach oben, wo sicher die junge Lily Potter mit dem Baby hingeflüchtet war. Oben angekommen stand er vor einer, von Muggelhand verbarrikadierten, Tür. Scheinbar lag auch hier Zauberstab woanders. „Oh wie leichtsinnig ihr doch seid. Legt euer Leben ohne Absicherung in die Hände eines `Freundes'!" _

_Ohne zu Zögern brach er die Tür auf. Da stand sie mit dem Baby im Arm. Schnell legte sie es in dein Bettchen und stellte sich schützend davor: „Nicht Harry, nicht Harry! Bitte nicht Harry!" „Geh beiseite du dummes Mädchen... geh beiseite, sofort!"_

„_Bitte nicht, nimm mich! Töte mich an seiner Stelle..."_

„_Dies ist meine letzte Warnung! Geh beiseite – geh beiseite, Mädchen!"_

„_Nicht Harry, bitte... hab Erbarmen... Erbarmen... Bitte – Ich tue alles-" _

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Wie ihr Mann sank sie leblos zu Boden...Durch seine Hand ermordet._

„_Ich will ihn nicht im Haus haben, Vernon! Schaff ihn weg!" „Glaubst du ich will ihn? Aber du hast doch den Brief gelesen, wir MÜSSEN diesen Freak behalten!"_

„_Wenn er unserem Duddy – Spatz auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann... Er wird unsere Familie kaputt machen, ich weiß es!"_

_Ein kleines Kind, von vielleicht grade mal drei Jahren, lag heulend in seinem Schrank. Er hämmerte an die Tür! __„Tante Pentunia, bitte! __Es tut mir leid! Bitte lass mich raus. Bitte..." Er hörte nur noch, wie die Haustür zufiel. Im Schrank war es dunkel und kalt. Von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt, sank er auf seine harte Matte._

_Ein kleiner Junge lag in wimmernd in seinem Schrank. Seine Wange war von dem harten Schlag der Ohrfeige aufgeplatzt und warmes Blut tropfte aus der Wunde. Draußen sangen die Durslays Weihnachtslieder und lachten. Niemand liebte ihn, er war allein. Schon immer. Sein Herz verhärtete sich..._

Die Sonne prallte heiß auf seinen Rücken, während er dem Zaun einen neuen Anstrich verpasste. Neben ihm lag Dudley in einem Liegestuhl und schleckte ein Eis. Plötzlich schrie der Dickere auf: „AH! Mama! Harry hat mich mit Farbe bespritzt!" Sofort kam Petunia angerannt: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Nicht nur, dass du immer noch den Zaun streichst, obwohl du schon lange die Beete jäten sollst, nein, jetzt musst du auch noch Streit mit meinem armen Dudders anfangen!" Watsch! Der kleine Junge hielt sich die rasch anschwellende Wange. „Kein Abendessen heute!"

Der Bildfluss wurde immer schneller. _Die Weasleyfamilie als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr und er stand abseits daneben. Snapes grundloser Hass, das Quidditchspiel, wo er fast vom Besen geworfen wurde. Weihnachten, wo er vor dem Spiegel stand und seine Eltern sah, doch hatten sie dies Mal kein Lächeln für ihn übrig. Die Zeit wo ganz Hogwarts ihn wegen der verlorenen Punkte ignorierte und nur ‚den Sucher' nannte, was von Tonfall verdammt ähnlich wie ‚Freak' klang. Der Kampf um den Stein der Weisen._ Immer schneller strudelten die Bilder an seinen Augen vorbei.

Von Rons Eifersuchtsanfällen oder Hermines Genervtheit über seine Dummheit und Quidditchvernartheit, das alles fiel ihm erst jetzt im Rückblick richtig auf. Ginny, die wegen ihm in die Kammer kam, der verfolgte Sirius, Wurmschwanz entkommen, wie er Cedric umbrachte und Voldemort zurück an die Macht half, Mr Weasley angriff. Wie er Lisas Leben noch mehr ins Unglück stürzte und die Todesser eiskalt ermordete.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und brannten schmerzhaft auf seiner wunden Haut, doch er merkte es nicht. Schluchzer schüttelten seinen Körper, der kraftlos am Boden lag. „Nein Harry. Du bist wahrlich kein guter Mensch. Es ist gut, dass du hier bist, hier kannst du jetzt niemanden mehr schaden. Dein Leben ist sinnlos, erbärmlich. Von Anfang an. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir so hart bebringen musste, aber allein hast du es einfach nicht bemerkt. Es ist richtig, dass wir dich jetzt umbringen werden. Begreifst du das? Du hast es verdient. Und selbst wenn wir dich frei lassen würde, glaubst du, irgendjemand wollte dich noch haben, nachdem sei herausgefunden haben was du getan hast?"

Leere Augen blickten in Rote. Und dann nickte Harry. „Ja, ich weiß." „Aber du musst nicht sterben. Du hast noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Überleg genau, du kennst sie!" _'Eine andere Möglichkeit?' _Langsam blickte er hoch zu Malfoy und Snape. ‚_Unter ihnen wären meine Taten nicht schlecht. Sie wären normal. Ich wäre NORMAL! Und hat der Hut nicht in meinem ersten Jahr gesagt, dass ich in Slyterin wahre Freunde finden würde?' _

„Genau, Harry. Du wärst nicht mehr nur noch der Goldjunge Gryffindors, sondern Harry. Werf deine Ketten ab! Wir hatten beide eine ähnlich unschöne Kindheit. Doch ich habe eine Familie gefunden und ich biete dir an, meine Familie auch zu deiner werden zu lassen!"

Harrys Kopf dröhnte. Das klang so verlockend. _‚Der Hut hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Er hat es mir doch schon damals gesagt, er hat gesehen, was ich wirklich bin!' _Lächelnd blickte der Dunkle Lord ihn an und streckte ihm seine weiße Hand entgegen. Der Junge blickte sie an und war versucht seine eigene in sie zu legen, als er inne hielt.

‚Aber diese Hand war es doch, wegen der meine Kindheit so unschön war. Diese Hand hatte doch Lisa gefoltert, und vielleicht umgebracht. Diese Stimme hatte den Befehl zu Cedrics Mord und den von viele anderen gegeben. Dieser Mensch (kann man Mensch sagen?) hat mich doch erst zum Goldjungen gemacht!'

„Nein! Ich bin vielleicht ein Mörder, ein Freak und hab viele Menschen in ihr Unglück gestürzt, doch nie mit Absicht! Nie hatte ich vor jemanden zu schaden oder unglücklich zu machen. Und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen!" Er spuckte Voldemort ins Gesicht und sprach damit auch sein eigenes Todesurteil.

Ohne Pause prasselten Flüche auf ihn herab. Sein ganzer Körper war mit tiefen Schnitten überseht. Und er spürte schon gar nicht mehr, wann er nicht mehr unter einem Cruciatus stand. Immer wieder traten und schlugen unsichtbare Hände und Füße auf ihn ein. In seinem Mund machte sich ein metallischer Geschmack von Blut breit, und er sah mehrere seiner Zähne auf dem Boden liegen. Plötzlich erhob Harry sich in die Luft. Irgendwo schrie in seinem Unterbewusstsein eine Stimme auf, und warnte ihn.

Doch wie sollte er sich wehren? Und so wurde er, genau wie Lisa, durch die Luft geschleudert und machte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit den Wänden. Mit lauten Knacken machten sich Knochenbrüche bemerkbar, doch aus irgendeinem Grund holte ihn dich die Dunkelheit einfach nicht. Seine Schmerzgrenze musste schon lange überschritten sein, doch er konnte einfach nicht ohnmächtig werden.

Und wenn er glaubte gleich verrückt zu werde, spürte er die brutale Anwesenheit von Voldemorts Geist, der ihn wieder zurück holte. Es war auch der Dunkle Lord persönlich, der sich vergewisserte, dass es keinen unversehrten Knochen mehr in seinem Körper gab. So lag er schließlich bewegungsunfähig am Boden. Die Gliedmaßen standen seltsam von ihm ab und die Tatsache dass immer mehr Blut aus seinem Mund floss, zeigte, dass seine inneren Organe auch beschädigt waren.

Der Schmerz war so unmenschlich, dass Harry nicht mehr wusste was oben und unten war. Er bekam nichts mehr mit, von dem was um ihn herum geschah, doch sein Bewusstsein wollte sich nicht gänzlich verabschieden. Weinen konnte er nicht mehr und auch seine Stimme hatte sich längs vollkommen verabschiedet. Langsam schwanden seine Sinne. Wirre Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Sinn. Überall Schmerz – nur noch Schmerz. Langsam glitt der letzte Rest seines Verstandes davon.

„Snape? Wolltest du Potter nicht sein letztes Geschenk geben?" Weder Harrys Körper, noch sein Geist ließen auch nur die kleinste Reaktion zu, doch der Schmerz der nun kam war vollkommen neu.

Seine Haut brannte, sie brannte weg und das Feuer breitete sich immer mehr aus. Ein Geruch von Verbranntem machte sich breit. Und... endlich versank er in der kühlen, wohl verdienten Dunkelheit.

Lupin ging unruhig in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Er hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Schon länger hatte er bemerkt, dass man ihn immer mehr vergaß oder sie folterten Harry einfach so oft, dass sie ihn einfach nicht jedes Mal dazu holen wollten. Auch hatte man ihn selbst hin und wieder Besuch abgestattet und gefoltert. Nicht besonders oft, aber vorher waren sie schließlich nie gekommen. Irgendwas musste sich geändert haben.

Aber in den letzten Tagen hatten sie ihn kein einzigstes Mal geholt. Und als dann plötzlich Chaos in den Kerkern ausbrach, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sein Kleiner etwas ausgehackt hatte.

- Flashback -

Schon den ganzen Abend war es sehr ruhig gewesen. Und das war ziemlich seltsam, da besonders die Abendzeit die der Todesser war. Am Tag führten sie ihr ‚anderes Leben' und abends, wenn sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren, kamen sie dann her und folterten Muggel oder schmiedeten ihre Pläne für ihr nächstes Attentat.

Aber heute war es still. Keine Schmerzensschreie von Gefolterten oder gehässiges Lachen der Todesser. Nur manchmal ein paar verzweifelte Schreie der Gefangenen, nichts besonderes. Dieser Zustand hielt viele Stunden lang an, bis Remus dann die ersten Todesser wieder in die Kerker strömen hörte. Sie waren nicht grade leise. Und es herrschte, wie immer wenn sie wehrlose Menschen folterten, eine ausgelassene Stimmung unter Voldemorts Dienern.

Doch dann schwankte die Stimmung plötzlich um. Die Todesser schrieen sich aufgeregt Nachrichten zu und dann wurde es wieder still. Remus raufte sich in den Haare. _‚Ich muss wissen was hier vorgeht!' _ Irgendwann hörte man die Todesser wieder kommen.

Es verging ein weiterer Tag. Inzwischen war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Alles beim Alten.

- Flashback End -

Nie zuvor hatte Remus sich gesehnt zu Harry geholt zu werden, denn es hieß immer Schmerz und Leid für den Jungen. Doch ewig nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging, war so unerträglich, dass der Mann dem Moment entgegenfieberte, an dem wieder ein paar Todesser kamen und zu Harry brachten.

Und dieser Moment ließ nicht mehr lang auf sich warten. Nur sollte Lupin sich danach wünschen, dass er nie gekommen wäre.

„Hallo Werwolf! Lang nicht mehr gesehen! Hast du mich vermisst?" ‚_Macnair!_' Noch ehe dieser antworten konnte, befand er sich wieder unter dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch.

Als er in Harrys Zelle kam schien es dem Jungen weder schlechter noch besser als sonst zu gehen. _‚Hab ich mir nur alles eingebildet? Oder ist wirklich was passiert, nur hatte es nichts mit Harry zu tun?'_

Es musste nicht viel Zeit vergehen und Lupin WAR sich sicher, dass etwas passiert ist. Noch nie zuvor hatten sie ihn so zugerichtet. Remus wollte schreien und weinen. Irgendwas tun, damit sie aufhörten, irgendwas tun, um Harrys Schmerzensschreie zu übertönen. Doch er konnte nur dastehen und zuschauen, wie aus dem jungen, starken Harry Potter, dem jüngsten und besten Sucher, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, der Hoffnung der Zauberwelt, dem Jungen der lachend mit Ron und Hermine die Schule unsicher gemacht hatte, jede Regel brach und immer irgendwoher die Kraft nahm, um weiter zu machen, zerstört wurde.

Wie er immer mehr verschwand. Wie er buchstäblich in sich zusammenfiel. Mit jedem Mal, das er an durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und an einer Wand aufschlug, schien auch in dem Werwolf etwas zu zerbrechen.

Nun lag er am Boden. Kaum noch als ein Mensch zu identifizieren, wenn man nicht wusste, dass es einer war. Es schien kaum noch ein unversehrtes Stück Haut zu geben. Überall war Blut und nur die Tatsache, dass so ziemlich alle seine Knochen gebrochen waren, erlaubte es, dass er ein so kleinen Haufen zusammengefallen war.

Doch es war noch nicht überstanden. „Snape? Wolltest du Potter nicht sein letztes Geschenk geben?" Mit einem Wedeln des Zauberstabes hielt er ein merkwürdig geformtes Eisen in seiner Hand. Als dann die Spitze zu glühen begann, begriff Lupin, was er vor hatte. _‚NEIN! NEIN! Das darfst du nicht! Du elender Bastard!' _

Tränen liefen dem gelähmten Mann übers Gesicht, als der angebliche Spion des Ordens, Harry das glühende Eisen in die Seite, in das letzte, freie Stück Haut drückte.


End file.
